Let's Dance
by GillianLSteele
Summary: Dancing brings Nell and Callen together. Nallen fanfic!
1. Chapter 1- Let's Dance

Dance

 _ **Some people run, some people lift weights, some people box, Nell dances. For those of you who know Renee Felice Smith loves to dance. I thought it would be fun to incorporate that into Nell's character**_

Nell wasn't the type of person who liked to run or lift weights, but she did love to dance. Didn't even matter what type as long as she was moving she was happy.

Before joining NCIS Nell had regularly gone to a dance studio back in her home town. She'd even competed in some underground competitions but since she moved to LA she had struggled to find a new studio much less any underground or street action.

Nell finished the class and was grabbing her gear to leave when the instructor Adrian came up to her. "First class huh."

"Uh Hi and yeah first class."

"You look like you've got some moves."

"Thanks"

"I wouldn't have picked you as a dancer" he said

"Really why not?"

"I don't know you just didn't strike me as a dancer. I'm Adrian by the way."

"Nell, nice to meet you. I'm sorry I've gotta get going I want to get to the next class. I'll see you next class."

"See you soon Nell" Said Adrian

"Bye"

As Nell exited the studio she heard a familiar voice and smiled.

"I would really just like a refund. One of my "friends" gave this as a gag gift. I really don't dance."

"I'm sure sir, you can dance why not give it a shot." Said the girl behind the counter.

Nell came around the corner. "I'm sure you can G." Said Nell with a smile.

"Nell, what are you doing here?"

"Well I dance here. I just started here but I plan on taking a couple of classes a week. Are you signing up?"

"No, I got given a gift voucher as a gag gift from the guys at work. I'm trying to get a refund, but they won't give me the money back."

"Well I'm about to go and do this class, why not come with me and try it"

Callen hesitated. "I uh... I really don't dance."

"Well you're never going to get better if you don't try Callen, so come on" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into class. The class was Beginners Ballroom.

Nell had a had a crush on Callen, he thought she was handsome, stoic and had those piercing blue eyes and was protective of his friends who were his family.

Callen struggled with basic beginners but he got through it with the help of Nell. They made it through to the end of the class and were getting their stuff.

"You did good today Callen."

"Thanks Nell. Although I think I prefer getting shot and chasing criminals."

Nell smiled, laughed and whispered "So you're fine with going undercover with major criminal enterprises but you were scared of taking a dance class?"

"Yeah I know."

"Wait til Deeks hears about this, you'll never live it down."

"Nell, you wouldn't"

"I won't as long as you continue to come for the next 9 weeks and finish the course." She said with an evil smile.

"Nell Jones, are you blackmailing me?"

Nell nodded and smiled.

Callen thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't let anyone know about this especially Deeks.

"Alright you've got a deal."

Nell smiled and they picked up their gear and headed out to the car park.

"You did good today Callen. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Night Nell." He said as he got in his car as they went their separate ways.

Over the next few weeks Callen continued to come to the class with Nell, which he was starting to enjoy, both the class and more importantly doing the class with Nell. He'd never really looked at her that way, she was completely different than most of the women in LA. But there was just something about her that intrigued him. He had arrived earlier than usually and took a walk around the facility when saw Studio 2 where Nell was warming up and just doing some freestyle. Callen watched as Nell performed some freestyle dance and he smiled. She was an amazing dancer. Adrian came up to stand beside Callen.

"She's amazing isn't she." Said Adrian

"Yes, she is. She's amazing dancer and an amazing person."

"Oh you know Nell."

"Yeah we work together."

Adrian nodded. "I've seen you around the centre, you're taking the beginners ballroom."

"Yeah. I wasn't going to, but Nell talked me into it." He said with a smile

They were suddenly interrupted when Nell exited the studio.

"Hey Guys, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just talking about you and what amazing dancer you are."

Hey Nell, there's a street dance battle on tonight. You should come. You got what it takes."

"Where's it at?"

"Give me your number and I'll text you the details when I get them."

Nell gave him her number and he headed off to his next class.

"You realise he just said that to get your number right. He likes you" Said Callen

"What, no he doesn't"

"Yeah, he does, trust me I'm a guy I see it."

"Well I'm not interested in him."

"Just remember to let him down easy okay." Callen chuckled.

"I will" Said Nell

"So who are you interested in?"

"What" Said Nell

"You said weren't interested in him. So who are you interested in."

"Let's just say someone a little closer to home."

Callen nodded.

"Hey I was thinking this dance thing isn't so bad. I think I'm ready to try another class. I was thinking of trying a Latin class, but you have to do it with me. I don't think I'd survive on my own." He said and chuckled.

Nell smiled. "Alright, you're on Latin class it is."

Little did she know this was Callen's way of getting to know her, to get closer to her.

 _ **Would love to know what you think!**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2- Latin Time

Chapter 2

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews so far. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. I always love reading your reviews, so keep posting!**_

 _ **Fast Forward to Week 10 of the course**_

"You're getting so much better than when you started Callen" Said Nell as they reached the end of the 10 week course.

"You know what it was kind of nice learning a new skill, and who knows it might even come in hand on a mission" he said with a smile.

Nell laughed. "So you ready to take on Latin G?"

Callen nodded. Nell smiled.

They were packing up their things when Callen turned to Nell. "Are you upto anything right now." He asked

"No I was just going to grab some Chinese and head home. So no, no plans."

"I thought we could go and grab some food and a drink to celebrate my successful graduation of beginner's ballroom."

Nell smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Where are you thinking?"

"How about some Thai food and beer?"

"Sounds good. I'll follow you."

15 minutes later they arrived at Full Moon. Callen ordered a beer and Nell a vodka on the rocks they sat down.

"Vodka on the rocks huh." Said Callen

"Yeah, you sound surprised.

"A little bit. I wouldn't have picked you as a Vodka drinker."

"Look like you're learning new things about me everyday G." She said.

"Looks like it." he said with a smile and I plan on finding out alot more he thought.

Callen or Nell didn't see Sam and Michelle walk in as they took a seat at the bar, just in listening distance from Callen and Nell.

Nell rose her glass. "Congratulations to graduating your beginner's ballroom class Callen." Callen nodded.

"Thanks for coming with me. There's no way I would have stayed if you hadn't done the class with me. Thank you."

"You're welcome and see now you've signed up for another one."

Sam chuckled, he couldn't take it anymore and walked over.

"So I hear congratulations are in order G?"

"Sam!" Callen said, completely startled by his sudden appearance at their table. "Hi, Hi how are you doing?" he stuttered

"I'm good. Hi Nell." Nell smiled.

"So, you did the course." Said Sam

"Well at first I went to get your money back and I ran into Nell who was taking another class at the centre and she convinced me to give it a go and came with me and I just graduated."

"So you liked it then." He asked

As Callen ran him through the last 9 weeks Sam thought to himself "Damn it He'd enrolled him in the course because he hoped it would help him meet someone." Little did Sam know he had met someone.

"Who knew G Callen had a dancer buried deep inside of him."

"Well I guess I have you to thank for that don't I Sam."

"Yes you do G. So did I hear you signed up for another class?"

Callen nodded

"So Nell here talked you into signing up for another class G?"

Nell piped up. "Actually Sam, It was Callen who talked me into this class."

"Oh really. What class did he talk you into?"

"Latin mix."

"I don't think I heard you right Nell. Are you saying our G Callen talked YOU into a Latin class? It wasn't the other way round. Are you sure?"

Callen and Nell laughed.

"I'm sure Sam, it was all Callen's idea."

Sam chuckled as Michelle walked over.

"Did you forget about me" She said as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hi Callen, who's this." She said as she gestured to Nell.

"Oh, sorry, this Nell, she works with Sam and I. This is Michelle, Sam's wife."

"Sorry to interrupt guys, we better get going Sam."

"Enjoy your dinner; see you at work tomorrow guys."

"Bye"

Sam and Michelle walked away as Sam laughed. "What are you laughing at?"She asked

"You don't see what's going? I know what he's doing."

"Whatever Babe, let's go."

Back at the table Callen and Nell were enjoying their dinner. It was nice to catch up outside of work. Callen was interested in getting to know her better so he was asking her about where she grew up, what her childhood was like, how she settled on NCIS, how she was liking LA, and where she learned to dance. Time had flown and the restaurant was getting to ready to close as Nell and Callen made their way out.

"Thanks for coming out to celebrate tonight."

"Sure anytime" she smiled as she hugged him to say goodnight

They withdrew from the hug a few seconds later as they looked into each other deeply in the eye, breathing heavy but they were both to nervous to make a move they said goodnight and went their separate ways.

The next night Nell arrived at the studio ready for class and spotted Callen in the car park waiting for her.

"Hey, are you waiting out here for me?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe you wouldn't show, scared of being shown up." He teases

"Haha, yeah. One course of Beginners Ballroom and he thinks he is Michael Jackson."

Callen chuckles. "Come on, let's go."

Adrian was instructing the class and saw Callen and Nell enter the class he came over to greet them. Hey Nell and .."

Callen extended his hand. "I'm Greg." He said as Adrian shook his hand.

"So you guys are doing this class."

"Yeah, he talked me into. You know you never texted me about that Dance Battle" Said Nell as she smiled at Callen.

"Sorry about that, will definitely let you know next time. Come on it's time to get it started." Said Adrian as he took up position to start the class.

"Alright guys, let's get this started. Gentleman, take your partner by the waist and ladies put your hand in your partners other hand. Callen put his hand on Nell's back and slid it down her back causing her to shiver slightly. He found her lower back and pulled her into him slightly and smiled. Nell looked up to see him smiling at her, she smiled right back staring straight into this piercing blue eyes. Right at that moment it felt like the whole world had melting away and it was just Callen and Nell, lost in each other.

Nell snapped out of her daydream long enough to be able to get through the class. It was only the first lesson so it was just about learning the basic steps. They finished the class and grabbed their gear and headed out to the car park.

Last night was bugging Nell what had happened before they left, she had been going over it in her mind that what she did she was trying to analyse it, but she needed more information.

"Hey Callen" she said

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you about last night and what just happened in there?"

Sure" he said knowing full well where this was headed.

"Last night after we finished dinner we hugged and were getting ready to leave I thought there was a moment I thought something happened and then in class just now where your hand trailed down my back you pulled me in close. I.." Nell stopped in her tracks she saw the way Callen was looking at her.

"I'm sorry I must have mis-read the situation. I'm going to go before I embarrass myself anymore" she said as she picked up her bag and turned around to walk off.

Before she could take 5 steps Callen yelled out "Nell!"

Nell turned around. "Yeah"

"You didn't mis-read anything." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her deeply.

 _ **Always love to read your reviews guys, please let me know what you think of this latest chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Date Night

Chapter 3

 _ **Hey guys, so happy you like the story so far. Keep the reviews coming. I always love to read them!**_

Nell was shocked with what was happening. Callen was kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. After a couple of seconds they broke the kiss.

Nell wanted to ask where that kiss came from, but she couldn't get the words out. She didn't think he thought of her like that, but she was glad he did.

"Where did that.." she stuttered

"Where did that kiss come from?" He said as he finished her sentence for her.

Nell nodded

"It came from me." He said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while."

"Really?" she said

"You sound surprised"

"Well a little bit. I wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in me?"

"Really, why not? Your amazing, strong, beautiful women."

Nell blushed and thought for a moment. She ran through the scenario she found herself in. "So wait a minute the reason that you stayed for the class and that dinner where you were asking questions about me, getting to know me and the fact that you volunteered for another class you did all that to…"

"Get to know you better and eventually lead to this." He said finishing her sentence.

Nell smiled. "Hmmm so where do we go from here?"

"Well I could say back to my place.."

"G! Do I look like the kind of women that sleeps with someone before we've even gone out on a date?"

Callen smirked. "So you do want to go out on a date with me?"

Nell smiled and nodded as Callen smiled right back at her.

"Well before you cut me off Ms Jones." Said Callen with a smile. "What I was going to say was we could go back to my place or I could take you out to dinner and dancing. Show off those skills."

Nell smiled. "Dinner and dancing sounds good." She said.

"Well thank you for everything." She said as she smiled.

Callen smiled and pulled her into him and kissed her again.

They broke the kiss and they said goodbye and both headed home. As Nell drove home she started reminisce about that kiss. Callen's touch on her cheek as he kissed her, the softness of his lips and the roughness of his stubble as he kissed her, his hands on her body as he pulled her into him, the smell of him. Nell smiled. She couldn't wait till dinner.

As Callen drove him home, he was Nell. The softness of her skin as he caressed her face with his rough hands, the curves of her body as her pulled her into him. He inhaled remember Nell's scent, it was intoxicating. He smiled as he continued on home.

The both went to sleep reminiscing about tonight, smiling.

 _ **Cut to the next morning in OPS.**_

Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam, were all chatting at their desks. Nell walked in later and tried to sneak past the team and upstairs, but Sam, Deeks and Kensi we're having none of it.

"Nell, you're late, you're never late. Late night?" Said Sam

"No, just slept through my alarm." Said Nell.

"So Velma, who were sleeping with that you didn't want to get out of bed?" Said Deeks with a cheeky smile.

"No-one Shaggy. I got to go." She said as she shot a smile at them but was looking directly at Callen, which went unnoticed by Deeks and Sam but no Kensi

"Nell hold up" Said Kensi

Nell stopped her walk up the stairs to Ops as Kensi caught up to her. "What's going with you and Callen?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Nell come on, it's me. I won't say anything."

"Alright, we need to talk where the walls don't have ears. We can meet for a drink after we finish this case."

Kensi smiled.

Next thing came the whistle they all knew very well.

"Case on deck." Said Eric.

They all headed up the stairs to OPS and found Kensi and Nell already waiting for them.

"Give it to us Eric. "The deceased is Petty Officer James Gibson." He found murdered in his home yesterday. LAPD found evidence linking him to the Juarez Cartel in Mexico and they contacted Deeks who turned the case over to us.

"What's a gringo like that doing helping a Mexican Drug Cartel?" Said Sam.

"I don't Sam, but we're gonna find out." Said Callen.

The rest of the day the team spent trying to make headway on this case. It came to 7pm when a worn out team made their way back to the office.

Kensi pulled Nell aside. "Hey, if you're up for it, do you still want to get that drink?"

"Actually I didn't know if you guys were back so I sort of made other plans. Sorry." She said as she saw Callen smirk out of the corner of her eye as he was texting.

"No, it's okay. Tomorrow if we get back in time."

"Sounds good" she said as her phone dinged. "I gotta go."

"Nell walked back up the stairs to get her bag. She read the text from Callen. "I know I said I would take you out, but can we post-pone till tomorrow."

Nell texted back. "Here's my counter offer. Thai food, beer, my place, we can relax, get to know each other better, without the added of dressing up to go out for a formal dinner." She texted back.

Callen smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Who's got you smiling." He said

"Nobody, just reading a funny joke" he said quickly texted back.

"Sounds perfect" she read and smiled.

"I'll see you at 8. Can you grab the food? I've got beers in the fridge."

"Sounds good" he texted back.

Nell walked down the stairs bag in hand. "You headed home Velma." Said Deeks.

"Looks that way Shaggy" she replied

Deeks smiled. "Night guys" she said

Nell smiled and walked out of the mission, jumped in her car and headed back to her place.

Meanwhile back in the office. Callen picked up his bag and started to walk out.

"Hey G, you up for a drink."

"Sorry Sam, I'm wiped. I'm heading home, I'm gonna crash."

"Alright, see you in the morning"

"Night guys."

"Night G" they all replied.

Callen grabbed the Thai food and made his way over to Nell's, checking the mirrors occasionally to make sure he wasn't being followed.

He arrived at Nell's with 10 minutes to spare. He grabbed the food and walked up to her door and knocked.

Nell answered. "Come in, you can put the food on the counter." She said as she handed him a beer.

The unpacked the food and sat down on her lounge to eat. 20 minutes they had finished eating the food as Callen pulled Nell into him as her heard rested on his chest with her back to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"This is much better than a restaurant" she said as she leant into him.

"Glad you're such an easy girl to please." He replied

Nell smiled as they interwove their fingers.

"So are you looking forward to getting a little down and dirty." She said

Callen moved his head and looked at her with a smile.

"The class Callen, the class!" She said

Callen chuckled. "Yes I am." He said as he kissed her as she leant back into him with their hands intertwined.

 _ **Please, please review this chapter. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Always love to read your reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Connection

Chapter 4

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for my latest chapter. Glad you like the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter**_

"Not that I want you to go, but if you turn up tomorrow in todays clothes the rumour mill is going to be into overdrive.

"I'm okay with that." He said with a smile as he leant down to his her.

"Hmmm, I'll bet."

"Plus I have my go-bag in the car, with a spare change of clothes."

"Alright" Nell smiled as she slid out from in front of Callen and snuggled into Callen's side.

Callen pulled Nell into his side and kissed the top of her head as they both fell asleep.

 _ **Cut to the next morning**_

Nell and Callen hadn't moved from the position they fell asleep in the night before. Nell started to wake up slowly snuggling into Callen's chest. Callen groaned. "Morning" he said as he kissed Nell's forehead.

"Mmmmm, morning G." She said with a smile as Callen bent down and kissed her.

"Coffee?" she asked as she got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

Callen watched as Nell walked towards the kitchen and smiled. He walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist and started kissing Nell's neck.

"Uh Callen?" She asked as she smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" he said as he continued to kiss her.

Nell turned around to face him. "As much as I would love that, we are going to be late." She said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Hmm, you've got a point." He said as he drank his coffee.

"Thanks staying last night." She said

Callen smiled "Pleasure was all mine."

Nell smiled as Callen finished his coffee. They got up and walked to the door.

"So are you still coming to class tonight? I mean now that you've got what you want" She said with a smile.

"Hmm, well we could skip it?" he said with a twinkle in those piercing blue eyes.

"Not a chance G." She replied.

"Alright. I'll see you in OPS." He said as he kissed her and left her building and headed back to his place.

Nell closed the door and leant back against it, she closed her eyes thinking back what had happened over the last 36 hours and smiled. She jumped in the shower remembering Callen's touch over her body and smiled, half an hour headed into the office.

On the drive back Callen was thinking about last night and Nell. Nell wasn't like the typical women in LA, who all seemed to look alike and that was a good thing. She was beautiful, intelligent, strong, deep non materialistic women.

 _ **Cut to OSP**_

Nell arrived into OSP and said good morning to Sam, Kensi and Deeks who were talking at their desks and then headed upstairs. When she was upstairs in OPS she sent a text message to Kensi. "We need to talk, tonight. 9pm, Bar, The Alumode."

Kensi smiled. "Alright 9pm" she texted back.

Hetty appeared from around the column as Callen walked into the mission. "Cutting it a little close to the wire aren't we Mr Callen."

"I still got here didn't I Hetty"

"Hmmm, that you did Mr Callen, but let's not wait til the last minute in the future. Now upstairs for updates on the case."

The team headed upstairs to find Eric and Nell waiting for them. Callen stood behind everyone not taking his eyes off Nell the whole time. Callen gave everyone their assignments for the day as they headed out. At around 6pm the team entered back into the office after they had made arrest and closed the case. Nell was heading out. "You're heading out Nell" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I've got something on."

"Hot date?" asked Callen with a smile.

Nell didn't answer. She just left them hanging as she headed out of the mission with a smile on her face.

 _ **Cut forward to the dance studio**_

Nell arrived at the dance studio to find Callen waiting outside for her.

"Here for your hot date?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"You know what I am I just can't seem to find him anywhere." She said with a cheeky smile.

Callen smiled and pulled her into him and kissed her deeply.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yeah, let's do this." He said as they walked hand in hand into the studio and into class.

Adrian was waiting for them. He saw them enter hand in hand. He didn't say anything, just proceeded to take the class.

"Alright everyone, this week, we're going to learn the basics of the tango. The dance of love. This dance is going to require you to get very close to your partner. Callen and Nell looked at each other and smiled. "Gentleman take you hand and place in on your partners back just below her shoulder blades and place your other hand in her hand as your partner puts her other hand on your back. Basically guys your mirroring each other." Callen's touch made her shiver as he placed his hand high on her back and moved it slowly down to just below her shoulders. He pulled her in closer to him. As she inhaled she Callen's aroma, "god he smelt so good" she thought. She could hear Adrian explaining the basics of the Tango, but she was so lost him, she had completely missed everything, luckily Callen had been paying attention.

As they worked through the steps Callen looked straight into her eyes as they just felt the music, the rhythm of their bodies working as one the rest of the class slowly melted away til it was just the two of them.

They suddenly heard a voice calling them. "Nell, Greg. Nell, Greg?" Adrian's voice brought them back to reality.

"Sorry" they said at the same time. The class let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay, just means you have a really good connection." He smiled as he walked off to continue teaching.

The rest of the class went quickly before they knew it, they were finished. They were grabbing their gear when Callen turned to her.

"Hey, do you want to go out and grab some food, a drink?"

"You know I would love that, but I promised Kensi, some girl talk. She's been seeing this guy and she just wants some girl talk and with the case we haven't been able to get together so."

"No, no, all good, go and girl talk with Kensi. We wouldn't want a frustrated Kensi armed and especially paired up with Deeks, she'd probably shoot him." He said with a smile

Nell chuckled.

"We can catch up tomorrow. Have fun with Kensi" He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Night" she said as she put her things in the car and headed off to meet Kensi.

 _ **Cut forward to The Alumode**_

Nell walked into The Alumode to find Kensi already waiting.

"Hey Kensi"

"Hey Nell" she replied. "So what's the deal with you and Callen."

"Wow way to ease into there Kens."

"Where do I even start?"

"From the beginning works." Said Kensi with a smile

"Alright, well I was taking a dance class. Callen showed up he wanted his money back. Sam bought him lessons from beginners ballroom and I talked him into doing the class and he enjoyed it and then at the end of the 10 weeks and the next night we started a beginners Latin class."

Really" Kensi interrupted.

"His suggestion. Anyway we paired up in the Latin class. He pulled me into him, I sort of got lost in those baby blue eyes and it felt like the world had melted away Kensi. Like it was just Callen and I."

Kensi smiled.

"Then I confronted him about what happened after class in the car park and he just kissed me."

"He kissed you!" exclaimed Kensi

"Yeah, which I was not expecting."

"Well Callen's not exactly known for expressing his emotions. Anyway what happened after that?"

"Well nothing juicy we went home"

"And you were dreaming of Callen, that's why you were late! So I was right!."

Nell nodded.

"Then what happened.

"The day we caught the James Gibson we were supposed to go out to dinner, but you guys got back to late. He was going to post pone, but I countered. We ended up going back to my place.

"Really!" Said shocked Kensi. "I wouldn't have thought of you like that Nell."

"We didn't have sex Kensi."

"We had dinner, and we ended up falling asleep with each other. Seriously nothing saucy."

"So he stayed the night huh and that's why he was late this morning"

Nell smiled

"So when are you guys going out."

"Well we're gonna go tonight, but I told Callen I already had plans with you. So hopefully soon."

"Anyway enough about me. What's going on with you and Deeks."

"What, nothing."

"Come on Kensi. I'm not blind."

"Well..."

Kensi laughed as she started to talk to Nell about Deeks as they ordered a round of drinks.

 _ **Please review this chapter guys if you can and let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5- Disclosure

Chapter

 _ **Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming I always love to read them. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

Nell and Kensi spent the next hour at the bar, just having their girls night out. Kensi was drilling Nell about Callen and Nell was drilling Kensi about Deeks.

"Come on Kensi, we all see it. He likes you, you obviously like him. I think you should just go for it."

Kensi smiled. "Enough about me and Deeks.

"You and Callen, who else knows? "

"Just you right now." Replied Nell.

"Wait a minute, you haven't told Hetty?"

Nell shook her head.

"You live dangerously Nell. I can't believe you haven't told her! You need to tell her before she finds out. You know what she probably already knows; she is just waiting for you guys to confirm it."

"Whoa Kensi slow down." She said as she put her hands up.

"And what about Eric, we both know that he has a crush on you."

"Okay first off Callen and I, it's so new and I want to make sure its permanent before we disclose, especially to Hetty, she'll probably have one of us shipped off to Alaska and second I don't know what I'm going to tell Eric I mean do I just come out and say hey guess what Callen and I are dating. I mean I don't want to hurt him you know."

"Yeah, but if he finds out from someone else and finds out that you hid this from him, he's going to be even more upset.

"True" Nell conceited.

"And as for it not being permanent Nell come on, Callen's not exactly the most romantic guy and yet he stays and does the ballroom, he stays and does a Latin class with you, one that he suggested I might add, he kissed you. I mean look I've known Callen a long time I've never seen him act the way he does with you. He's happy trust me, this is not a onetime thing for him Nell."

Nell thought on it for a minute. "I guess you're right. I just can't believe this is happening you know. I guess I thought why me you know, there are plenty of gorgeous women in LA and he wants me?"

"You are gorgeous women in LA Nell." Said Kensi with a smile.

"Thanks for this Kens. It was good to get it off my chest and have someone to talk to about it.

"Sure anytime" She smiled

Nell caught sight of her phone. "We better get going if we want to make into work on time tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't want Deeks to question who you're sleeping with again huh" Said Kensi with a smile.

Nell chuckled. "Not right now, might set the rumour mill in motion, which isn't exactly what I want."

Kensi and Nell walked to their cars and headed home.

On the way home Nell was going through what her head. She knew they had to disclose to Hetty and she had to tell Eric. Nell decided she was going to go over to Callen's first thing tomorrow to talk to him about it.

 _ **Cut to the morning 7am – Callen's House**_

Callen had been up for the last hour. He was sitting in his kitchen reading a Russian newspaper when he heard a knock on the door. "Who would be here at this hour." He thought to himself. Callen turned the corner to see Nell standing there. "Hey is everything okay? Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks" she said as she stepped passed him into his empty house.

Callen turned to face Nell. "Nell, what's going on?"

Nell started to pace up and down Callen's living room.

"Umm, I was out with Kensi last night and she asked me what Hetty thought about us dating and asked why we hadn't told her and then I started freaking out about whether you thought this was permanent or whether it was just a onetime thing and then she asked when I was going to tell Eric because if he found out from someone else other than me it would...

Callen stepped in front of her, put his hands on her shoulders, he cradled the tip of her chin as he leant down to kiss her.

"That's one way to stop my rambling." She said

Callen smiled. Nell I definitely don't see this as one time thing. It's definitely a permanent thing."

Nell smiled. "So we're in a relationship"

"Yep, you're stuck with me now." He said with a cheeky smile.

Secondly, yeah Kensi's right we need to tell Hetty."

"Mmmmm."

"You don't want to tell her?" Asked Callen

"I'm just worried that if we tell her, she's gonna split us and send one of us to Alaska or something."

"Trust me I won't let that happen." He said as he pulled her into him.

"What about Eric?" She asked. "How am I going to tell him? I don't want to hurt him you know."

Callen pulled away a little a looked down at Nell. "I think the best way is to just be honest with him you know. Look I know he has a crush you, who wouldn't."

Nell smiled.

"But he cares about you and he'd want you to be happy. If you want me to be there when you tell him I..."

Nell interrupted him before he could finish.

"Uh, thanks but I think unlike the Hetty conversation I think this one I need to have myself with him."

Callen nodded.

"Alright. Well now that we've got that out of the way." He said with a smile. "Are you for some breakfast?"

"You cook, you have pots and pans and food in this house." She queried full well knowing the answer.

Callen laughed. "No, actually, I normal just grab something on the way."

"Sounds like a plan." She said as they grabbed their bags and headed out.

Half an hour later they had stopped and grabbed breakfast and were walking into the mission.

They saw Hetty sitting in her office, armed with her letter opener opening the mail.

Callen and Nell looked at each. They knew that they had to tell her now. They put their bags and breakfast down and walked up to Hetty.

Hetty looked up as she saw Callen and Nell coming towards her. "Good Morning Mr Callen, Ms Jones."

"Good morning Hetty" said Callen. "Have you got a minute Hetty?"

"Exactly one Mr Callen."

"Nell and I are in a dating." He suddenly blurted out.

Hetty gave them a confused look. Nell stepped forward.

"Hetty, Callen and I are in a relationship. We thought it was best to come to you as early as possible to disclose."

Hetty thought for a moment before speaking. She looked at Callen and Nell. Callen and Nell looked nervous, they weren't sure what she was thinking or what she was going to do. Hetty looked up and both of them

"Mr Callen, Ms Jones. You are both aware of the regulations regarding fraternisation within the workplace."

"Yes, but Hetty. I can promise you that this relationship won't interfere with our jobs here. We can keep it completely separate and completely professional." Said Callen.

Hetty inhaled and pursed her lips. "Mr Callen, Ms Jones. Whilst I also know the rules about fraternisation. I also know that especially you Mr Callen don't follow the rules." Said Hetty with a smile.

Callen smirked.

"In saying that I will allow this to continue whilst you are both working here at OSP. But know that the moment that your personal relationship interferes with your working one and it starts affecting the team and the cases I will not hesitate to have one of you re-assigned. Understand?"

"Loud and Clear Hetty." Said Callen

"Yes" Said Nell.

"Well then congratulations Mr Callen, Ms Jones." She said with a smile.

Callen and Nell breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Hetty." Said Callen and Nell. They turned to leave when Hetty called out.

"Mr Callen, a moment." She said.

"Here comes the talk" he whispered to Nell who smiled. Callen turned back around.

"Yes Hetty."

"Don't hurt her Mr Callen or I will come for you with my letter opener."

Callen smiled and chuckled. "Noted Hetty."

Hetty smiled as she watched Callen head back over to his desk to start his breakfast.

 _ **Cut to the end of the day**_

The team walked back into the mission at the end of the day looking a little worse for wear. They all had a couple of bumps and bruises but nothing to serious. They all collapsed into their chairs as Eric and Nell were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them.

"Hey guys, I know you've had a long day. Is anyone up for a drink?"

Everyone started mumbling.

"I'm buying." Said Nell.

"Oh in that case." Said Deeks as everyone else followed suite.

Nell smiled as they all headed out to the bar.

15 minutes later they were all at the bar and Nell was ordering their drinks. Callen came up to give her hand.

"I know what you're doing" he whispered in her ear as she came around the side of her.

Hmmm. Yeah okay looks, I just figured Hetty knows, Kensi knows. Why not just let Deeks and Sam and Eric know and that way we don't have to hide. I understand if you want to wait or…"

Callen cut her off. "Well I definitely want to keep you to myself." He said with a cheeky smile. "I definitely don't want to wait." He said. "Come on" as they walked back to the table.

"Hey guys. I have something to tell you."

Suddenly all the attention of the table was on Callen.

"Okay, so Nell and I are in relationship."

"Wait, what. So that's why you were late huh Velma. You were holding out on me"

"Deeks!"

"What!"

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks. "Congrats guys!"

Everyone else echoed Kensi's congrats. Even Eric, although admittedly his was much less enthused than everyone else which didn't go unnoticed by Nell.

Nell turned to Callen. "I'm gonna" she said as she got up gestured towards Eric.

"Yeah" he said simply as Sam came up to his side.

"You've been holding on me G." Said Sam

"And you didn't you gave me those dance lessons, hoping I'd find someone." He said as he looked at Sam.

"Well, it worked didn't it." Said Sam with a smile.

"You're right Sam it did." He said.

Sam and Callen and everyone else continued to talk in the background as Nell took a seat next to Eric.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he replied. "So you and Callen, huh."

"Yeah." She said. "Are you alright with it?"

"I, I mean you know I like you right."

Nell nodded. "I know. I just don't feel that way about you Eric. I mean I care for you, but just as a friend. You know."

Eric nodded. "Does he make you happy?"

Nell looked over at Callen who was deep in conversation with Sam and smiled.

"Yeah he does." He smiled.

Eric nodded. "As long as you're happy Nell." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"If you hurts you though." He whispered into her ear.

"I know, thanks Eric." She smiled as she withdrew from the hug.

She headed back over to Callen. On the way Deeks stepped in front of her. "So Velma, you and Callen, huh."

"Yep"

"Seriously come on Nelly, that's all gonna give me."

"Yep." Nell smiled and walked away.

Come on!" yelled Deeks after Nell walked away

After being drilled on her relationship with Callen for the past half an hour by everyone on the team, they all started to leave leaving Callen and Nell behind.

"Well that went well." Said Callen

"Yeah I felt like I was being interrogated for the last half an hour." Said Nell

Callen chuckled. 'So it's my fault."

Nell smiled and nodded.

"How did Eric take it?" he asked as they walked out together.

"Uh, actually slightly better than I thought her would. He told me that he liked me and I told him I knew, but I just told him I don't feel that way about him."

"Nell Jones you little heartbreaker." Said Callen as he laughed.

Nell laughed. "Although he did tell me to tell you that if you hurt me.."

"Yeah, yeah I know. He'd hurt me. Sam, Deeks, Kensi and Hetty already told me the exact same thing."

"They did?" she said

"Yes, they did." He said as he leant down to kiss her.

"Come on, let's go." He said as they walked out.

 _ **Please review guys, let me know what you think. More dancing to come in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Hetty is teaching Deeks and Kensi to dance, what happens when Nell and Callen step off the sidelines and show them how it's done.**_


	6. Chapter 6- Coming Together

Chapter 6

 _ **Thanks for the continued review guys I always love to read them! Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

Callen and Nell left together and they went back to Nell's place.

 _ **Cut to Nell's Place**_

Nell pulled Callen close to her as she kissed him, while using her hands to start to undo the buttons on his shirt. "I think you might have to pay for the team interrogating me tonight." Said Nell.

"Oh really" He said.

"Mmmm Hmmm." She said as she continued to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She slid her hands over his shoulders pushing the shirt off letting it drop to the ground.

Callen pulled Nell in closer to him and started to kiss her as he hands slid down her sides causing her to tremor, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt as Nell raised her arms Callen pulled her shirt up and over her head and threw it off to the side.

Nell shot Callen a cheeky smile as she started to walk slowly back towards the bedroom. Callen smirked as he followed her. He caught up to her and pulled her into him as he started to kiss her neck. He slid his hands down over her shoulders pushing down her bra straps. He continued to nuzzle into her neck causing Nell to moan. He trailed his hands down her back causing her to moan and push herself further into him. Callen smirked careful not to lose contact with her soft supple skin. He unclipped her emerald green lace bra causing it to fall to the ground. Callen smiled as he started to kiss down her torso paying attention to breasts on the way. Nell closed her eyes and ran her hands over Callen's head as the roughness off his stubble touched her skin. Callen quickly found his way back up to her lips, as he ran his hands over her curvaceous body. Nell ran her hands down his sculpted torso. The softness of Nell's touch against the roughness of Callen's skin caused him to shiver. Nell started to walk forward towards the bed causing Callen to fall back onto it. Nell smiled as she started to kiss Callen's torso as she ran on hand over it while she was using the other hand to undo his belt buckle. Before Nell could undo his pants he slid up so he was facing Nell and quickly flipped her so she was against the bed. Nell smiled as she leant back onto to the bed as Callen climbed on top of her, like a lion going after its prey. Callen looked deep into Nell's eyes

"Are you sure you want.."

"Yes" she said as she kissed him.

Callen smirked and began to move further and further down her body, running his hands down her sides causing her to moan and arch further into him. Callen smiled as he undid her jeans, pulling them off, revealing matching emerald green panties that matched the bra that sat across the room.

As Callen began to kiss her inner thighs he could feel the heat coming from Nell. As Callen inched closer and closer he could hear Nell's breathing getting shallower and more rapid. He continued to kiss her, tease her causing her to moan, arch her back and push her hips further into him.

Callen smiled as he stopped kissing her. Nell looked up as she saw Callen standing and undoing the button on jeans pulling them and his underwear off. Nell smiled as she saw Callen's quivering member. He knelt back in front of Nell sliding his hands back up her creamy thighs; he hooked onto her emerald green panties, pulling them off.

Nell smiled as she was becoming lost in Callen's touch. She could feel his hands, his touch on her thighs. As Callen kissed way back up Nell's body he could feel the heat radiating from her. He ran his finger along her slit; he heard her moan pushing her hips forward as she did. Callen smirked as he came back up so he was face to face with her leaving his fingers tracing her. Nell was moaning and pressing her hips further into Callen. "Please no more teasing." She whispered.

'Did you say something Ms Jones?" he teased as he kissed her neck at the same time he was circling her."

"Ohh I.." she said as she stumbled over her words.

Callen started to slip his fingers into her. Nell moaned "Mmm hmm, right there.."

Callen found her spot quickly and started to focus on it. As Nell's breath started to quicken Callen started to make his way back down paying attention to her nipples with his tongue on the way. He could feel Nell building. He started to kiss her stomach, her inner thighs and quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue on her spot. Nell ran her hands over Callen's head as she built to orgasm. "Ohh, my…right there….yes…don't….stop…mmmm..Ohhhh yes…" Screamed Nell as same came at the same time bucking her hips into Callen. Nell was coming down from her orgasm as she watched Callen kiss his way back up to her. Nell pulled him into a kiss.

"You are amazing" She said in between breaths.

"So are you, gorgeous amazing women." He said as he kissed.

Callen felt Nell's legs come apart. "Protection?" he asked.

"I have a birth control implant." Callen smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance as started to enter her slowly. He could feel Nell having to work to accommodating. She felt amazing around him as he entered her further and further each time. Nell started to breath heavy as he got further and further inside her. "Wow" she whispered as Callen got deeper every time. After a few more thrust he was inside her.

Nell was smiling. "You feel amazing." She said as she continued to breath heavy. Callen grabbed her arms, placing them on either side of her head, interweaving their fingers. He kissed her neck as he started to thrust into her. She felt amazing wrapped around him. He started off slow as she became accustomed to him and then he started to get faster and faster as both Nell and Callen started breath heavier and squeezed each other fingers as they etched closer and closer to orgasm. Suddenly Callen slowed down. "I want to see all of you" he whispered in her ear as he flipped her so she was straddling her. Nell leant forward supporting herself with her hands on his torso. Nell started to grind on him causing Callen to close his eyes and moan.

"That…feels…amazing…" he said

Nell leant down in a whispered into Callen's ear. "You know you should never leave a girl hanging." She said with a cheeky grin. Callen opened his eyes and smirked. "But it's so much fun to leave a girl hanging, wanting more and more and…"

Nell smirked and kissed him. Callen took this a cue and started working his way in and out of her slow at first and picking up the pace faster and faster. He could hear Nell moaned and breathing hard as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Oh god…oh yes…mmmm..yes….right there..please don't stop…don't… Oh my…." She said as she could feel an orgasm ripple through her body at the same time Callen had unloaded into her. Nell slid off Callen and collapsed breathless onto his torso with one hand tracing down his chest. Callen pulled her into him and kissed her temple.

"You are incredible, beautiful, amazing, sexy." He said

"You are not too bad yourself G Callen." She said as she snuggled into him as they both drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Cut to the next morning**_

Callen had woken up the next morning rolled over to find no-one next to him. He got up, pulled on his pants. He looked around for his shirt but couldn't find it. He shrugged it off and followed the smell emanating from the kitchen. There he found Nell standing there is his t-shirt.

"Morning" he said as he leant down to kiss her.

"Morning" she replied and handed him a coffee.

"Breakfast?" She asked

"Sure. It looks amazing."

Callen took a seat at the table and started drinking his coffee. Nell served up bacon and eggs and put a plate in front of Callen.

"It's been a long time since anyone has cooked breakfast for me."

Nell smiled and sat down opposite him. Nell stared at a topless Callen and smirked.

Callen saw Nell staring at him. "See something you like Nell."

Nell smiled and continued to eat her breakfast avoiding Callen's question. They finished eating a couple of minutes later and Nell was washing up the dishes when Callen came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her. Nell smiled.

"You know you never answered my question?" he said as he started to kiss her.

"Pretty sure I answered it multiple times last night G." she smirked as she turned to face him.

"Touche" he said.

"We better get going, otherwise we're going to be late." She said.

"I'm okay with that." He said with a cheeky."

"I'll bet, but we still need to go past your place, change of clothes. So come on move it!" she said as she flicked the tea towel at him."

"Alright, alright I'm going!" he said as he disappeared back into the bedroom.

Half an hour later they were dressed and heading out the door and arrived at Callen's place 30 minutes. Callen took a quick shower and was back out the door in 10 minutes.

They continued their drive into OSP arriving shortly after, walking in they could hear Kensi and Deeks arguing but not at their desks like they usually would they followed the voices and soon found something they never would have believed if they hadn't seen it for themselves.

"You're stepping on my feet." Said Kensi

"You keep putting them under mine when I lift them up!" Said Deeks.

Nell and Callen walked into seeing Hetty trying to teach Kensi and Deeks the Viennese Waltz with Sam and Eric watching on trying to contain their laughter.

"Couldn't we do something different like synchronized swimming; it would be just like this except Kensi would be in bikini."

"Ouch!" Said Kensi as Deeks stood on her feet.

"Sorry I was thinking about Kensi in a bikini."

"Deeks!" Said Kensi as they continued dancing.

"What is going on here?" Said Callen cautiously.

"Mr Deeks and Ms Blye need to connect as partners to work as one. The waltz will help them with this."

"We do work together as one."

"Yes Mr Deeks, but no always harmoniously."

Callen chuckled.

Kensi and Deeks took a break as Kensi took off the heels.

Sam looked at Callen. "Why don't you show them how it's done G? Come on, can't let all those ballroom lessons go to waste."

"Wait what?" Said Deeks and Kensi at the same time.

Callen shot Sam one of those "I am going to kill you" looks.

"Explain, please." Said Deeks

Callen shook his head "Sam bought me a course of beginner's ballroom. I went to get the money back and I bumped into Nell who convinced me to give it a try and do the class." Said Callen

Hetty smiled.

"Really? Callen can dance? I don't think so. I say he proves it, right here right now." Said Deeks.

"Oh the challenge has been issued." Said Kensi.

"Come on Nell. " He said as he took Nell's hand and led her in front of the team.

They set up the traditional waltz position as Hetty pressed play. As the music came on Callen and Nell started to dance, gliding as one. Hetty looked on with an impressed look on her face, while Sam, Deeks and Kensi looked on shocked.

Hetty turned to the team. "You see how they dance as one complete being not 2 separate people, they come together as one, gliding softly through the space completely in tune with one another."

"I'll bet they've come together as one more than once." Smiled Deeks

Kensi punched him in the arm "Deeks!"

"Owww."

Hetty turned the music off and Callen and Nell stopped dancing Hetty walked over to them. "Well done Mr Callen, Ms Jones."

"That message is for you." She said as she walked out talking to Eric.

They both smiled as they walked over to the team.

"That was impressive G, Nell."

"Thanks Sam." They replied at the same time

Eric's tablet beeped with a message. "Uh guys, sorry to break up the party, but we're needed in OPS." They all grabbed their things and headed out. Deeks came up to Callen.

"I was impressed today Callen."

"Thanks Deeks."

"So should we call you dancing queen from now on? I mean is that your new nickname. G "Dancing Queen" Callen?"

"Well after that display should we be calling you "Marty "Toe Stomper" Deeks or Marty "It's better if Kensi leads" Deeks.

"Alright you've made your point." Said

"Okay then." Said Callen as they followed everyone into OPS to be briefed.

 _ **Bit of a longer chapter this time guys. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review. I would love to know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Shot

Chapter 7

 _ **So glad you guys liked the latest chapter. I thought it was about time to put some sexy in this story.**_

Deeks left Callen's side to join Kensi. "That was impressive huh, who knew Callen could dance like that."

"Not me. I don't think Callen's exactly the dancing type." Said Kensi

"Yeah, so I was thinking maybe we should take a dance class." Said Deeks

"Let me guess Deeks, you want to take a Latin class so we can get closer to each other, with our bodies grinding together as one."

Deeks smiled and started day dreaming about him and Kensi coming together as one.

"Deeks?"

But she got no response.

"Deeks!" She yelled

"Looks like we've lost him." Said Sam who laughed.

Deeks shook himself out of the daydream. "Sorry Fern I was dreaming about us…"

"Ohh no, no, no, no. I don't want to know what you were dreaming about Deeks."

"Alright. I'll keep that daydream locked up in her Kensi." He said with a smile as they walked into OPS.

"That's just… You know what it doesn't even matter. Eric what have you got for us."

Callen, Sam and Deeks all smiled as Eric started to brief the team.

"Alright you and Deeks talk to the family. Sam and I will check out the crime scene."

Kensi nodded as they all headed out.

As Sam and Callen drove to the crime scene Sam was smiling. "What's going on Sam?"

"I don't know what you're talking about G?"

"Come on Sam, we both know when you smile, it's never good. So whatever it is just say it."

"It's nothing. I just noticed how in sync you and Nell were this morning, with your dancing. I was impressed."

"Thanks Sam." He said cautiously.

"What!"

"Nothing I just know that's not what you wanted to say Sam. You can't fool me Sam, we've been working together too long."

Sam looked at Callen.

"Alright, look. You're new to this relationship and you haven't had many in the past. I just wanted to you know check in and make sure you're doing okay. You haven't freaked out yet."

"Sam, you're my partner, not my mother and what do you mean I haven't freaked out YET?"

"I mean I know you. Something's going to happen and you're gonna freak out and revert back to that loan wolf persona."

"Are you saying I can't change Sam.?"

"I'm saying sometimes it easy to do what you've always done."

"Not this time Sam. I really care for her Sam. I want to make this work."

"Then you make it work G."

"I will Sam." He said as they got out of the car as they arrived at the crime scene.

"How did Eric take it?" Asked Sam as they walked towards the front door

"I think he was disappointed it wasn't him you know."

"Yeah, he's been crushing on her for a long time and then you swoop in."

"I didn't swoop Sam, there was no swooping!

"Sure there wasn't G" Said Sam as he opened up the front door and walked in

Callen smirked as he followed him in.

 _Meanwhile a figure had watched Sam and Callen enter into their victim's house. He wound up the window and drove off._

Callen and Sam spent the next couple of hours going through their victim's belongings. They had bagged up a couple of items from the house and walked out of the house.

"Now that we've finished grabbing evidence how about we continue the conversation from earlier."

"Sam I..."

But before Callen could finish his sentence he was hit high in the chest and collapsed. Sam looked down at his partner and saw the blood starting to form. He quickly pulled himself to cover back inside the house. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Eric! I need to ambulance to my current location. Callen's been shot."

Eric looked at Nell who was sitting next to him. "On it Sam."

"What's going on Eric?"

Hetty walked in before he could answer. "Problem, Mr Beale?"

"It's Callen. He's been shot."

Nell took a breath in. "Is he uh…"

"I don't know. Ambulance is on the way." Said Eric

"Mr Beale, put me through to Mr Hanna. "

Eric typed in Sam's mobile. "Mr Hanna, status on Mr Callen?"

"He was hit high in the chest Hetty. Sniper Rifle as we exited the Vic's home. He's still breathing and the EMS has just arrived now.

"Thank you Mr Hanna. I will meet you at the hospital along with Ms Jones." Said Hetty as she hung up the phone.

"Mr Beale. Please ensure that Mr Deeks and Ms Blye are fully informed on the situation. Until we know whether this is case related or related to Mr Callen personally we must all be on high alert."

"Understood Hetty." Said Eric as he began typing messages to Deeks and Kensi

"Come with me Ms Jones." Said Hetty as she helped Nell out of her seat who was still in shock over what she heard.

Meanwhile Sam and the EMS had arrived with Callen to the hospital. Callen was rushed straight into surgery. "Stay strong G." he whispered.

Sam stood there is his blood soaked shirt. He pulled out his phone and called Eric. "Eric I need to talk to Hetty."

"She's not here Sam."

"Where the hell is she?"

"I'm right here Mr Hanna." Said Hetty as she and Nell came up behind him.

"Never mind Eric." He said as he hung up the phone.

"How is Mr Callen?" Asked Hetty.

"He's been taken into surgery, there's no news yet." Said Sam

Nell hadn't made eye contact with Sam. He bent down to her level. "Callen's strong Nell, he'll be okay." Said Sam as he smiled

"Okay?" Said Sam.

"Nell nodded.

"Mr Hanna. You are wearing evidence that needs to be processed."

"Well unless you want to me to walk around shirtless Hetty I.."

"Whilst most people would love to admire your physique Mr Hanna." Sam smirked. "That won't be necessary. I've bought you a clean set of clothes."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Be sure to put your clothes in these evidence bags and return them to me."

A couple of minutes later Sam returned in clean clothes while his bloody ones were in evidence bags. "Here you go Hetty." He said as he handed them to her.

"I need to be getting back to OPS to brief Mr Deeks and Ms Blye."

"I'll wait here with Nell Hetty."

"I expected that you would Mr Hanna." Said Hetty as she smiled. "You call me with any updates on Mr Callen's condition Mr Hanna."

"I will Hetty."

"He is strong Ms Jones. It'll be okay."

"Yep" said Nell is a soft tone.

Hetty put her hand on Nell's shoulder and exited the hospital. She couldn't lose another agent, especially not Callen.

Sam and Nell had been waiting for close to 3 hours. "Why is it taking so long?" she asked as she was starting to get irritable.

"I'm sure everything is fine Nell. They would have told us otherwise. I know it's hard but we have to trust that he is in good hands."

Nell smiled. "Thanks Sam."

"Can I get you something, tea, coffee, water?"

"Just some water, thanks Sam."

As Sam started to walk away a doctor came out into in the waiting room.

"Family of G Callen." He asked

Sam and Nell looked and each other and got up and walked over to him.

"We're the family of G Callen. What's his status?" Asked Sam as he reached for Nell's hand.

"Well Mr Callen made it through surgery. He was lucky the bullet just missed his heart. He's unconscious right now. I can take you to see him if you like."

Sam pulled Nell into him. "What did I tell you, he's going to be fine." He whispered to her.

Nell nodded as tears came down her face.

Dr Lehem took them to Callen. Nell and Sam both entered the room. Sam leant down to Callen "I knew you'd pull me through. Get your rest now G, we're gonna need you when you get back."

Sam looked at Nell who was sitting by his bed side. "I'll give you a few minutes." Said Sam as he exited the room.

Nell sat down looked at Callen. She'd never seen him look so small, so weak with the clear tubing come off him and the oxygen mask on his face. Nell took his hand. "You scared me today. When I heard that you were shot. I thought you were... I thought you were dead. I need you here Callen. I can't lose you. I..I.." But Nell couldn't get the words out. She took his hands in hers and held on tight. She didn't want to lose him.

Sam walked back in the room and realized he had interrupted a moment. "Sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No, its okay I was just talking to him."

Sam smiled. "Let me guess, you were telling him off for missing dance class tonight."

Nell smiled. "Something like that."

"He'll be okay Nell, he's strong. " Said Sam as he reassured her.

"I know thanks Sam." She said as the Sam took up position next to Nell.

 _ **Please, please review and let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Confessions

Chapter 10

 _ **Thanks for the reviews on the latest chapter guys. I'm so glad you like it so far. Keep the reviews coming I always love reading them**_ __

Nell had finally fallen asleep after sitting with Callen for the last couple of hours. Sam got up, grabbed a blanket and pillow for Nell. He carefully lifted her head and he slid the pillow underneath and he covered her with a blanket. She squirmed and snuggled in as the blanket covered her.

Sam smiled as he took up residence next to Callen, who by morning had managed to make it through the night with no emergencies.

Nell outstretched her arms over her head as she groaned as she started to open her eyes as she woke up. She inhaled sharply, inhaled the smell of freshly made coffee as she continued to wake up. She turned over to find Sam sitting there with a cup of coffee for Nell and himself. Nell adjusted herself so that she was now sitting upright. Sam turned to see her sitting upright in her chair.

"Morning Sam." She said as she yawned.

"Morning Nell. Coffee?" he said as he offered the cup to her.

"Uh yeah, thanks" she said as she accepted the cup and took a sip. "How is he doing?" she asked

"He got through the night without any incidents. But he's still in unconscious." Said Sam.

Nell exhaled hard and looked away. Nell was a strong person, never know to show much emotion but Sam was starting to see the cracks on the surface.

"How are you doing Nell?" Said Sam with a serious look on his face.

"I'm doing good." Said Nell as she flashed a small smile.

Not believing her answer Sam moved closer to Nell. "Hey" smiled Sam "I know you want to and you are trying be strong for him Nell, but its okay for you not to be okay. I know this is a hard time for you. I'm here for you if you want to talk, hug, cry, anything you need."

Nell nodded. "Thanks Sam."

Sam smiled.

"I just…" Nell started to say. "When I heard Callen was shot Sam I…part of me, it felt like part of me broke…I've never…felt anything like that before…and seeing him here like this so weak, not like the person I know."

Sam smiled. "Come here" Said Sam as he pulled her into him. "Callen's strong Nell. I promise you he'll be okay. "

"I'm just don't want to lose him Sam. I can't lose him." She said as tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere." Came a softly spoken voice from behind them.

Sam and Nell withdrew from the hug quickly and turned to see Callen slowly opening his eyes.

"Callen?" Queried Sam and Nell at the same time.

They both walked towards the bed Sam first, he put his hand over Callen's. "Good to have you back G."

Sam turned to Nell. "I'm going to go find a doctor."

Nell nodded as Sam left the room.

Nell approached the bed as Callen tried to sit up. Nell rushed over and tried to help him. Callen move his hand to take off his oxygen mask, but Nell put her over his to stop him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Callen took off his mask. "I'm..sorry..for…scaring..you" he said inbetween breaths.

Nell moved the mask back onto his face and took his hand. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." She said as tears started to run down her face.

Callen started to remove his mask again to talk, but Nell put her hand on his and stopped him. "You need to rest Callen, you lost a lot of blood." Said Nell as Sam walked back in the door.

"Mr Callen, how are you feeling?" Asked the Dr Lehem

"I'm good. I just feel a little weak." He said through the mask

"You lost a lot of blood." He said as he examined Callen's chart. "All your vitals look okay. We're going to keep you here for the next couple of days to monitor you and let you rest and let your wound heal. I'll be by to check on you later." Said Dr Lehem as he put his chart back down and exited the room.

"I'm gonna call Hetty, let her know Callen's okay." Said Nell. "I'll be right back." She said as she smiled at Callen and exited the room.

Callen removed the oxygen mask only putting it on to take deep breaths as he spoke.

"It's good to be back Sam." He said

"I'm glad to have you back G. Thank you for not making me break in a new partner. You gave us a scare. You gave Nell a scare."

"I know I already apologized to Nell." Said Callen. Sam smiled.

Callen took a deep breath and took his mask off. "I think I'm falling in love with her Sam."

"You're falling in love with her." Repeated Sam.

"I think so."

"You need to tell her G, tell her how you feel." Said Sam

Callen took another deep breath of oxygen"What if she doesn't…"

"What? Feel the same?"

Callen nodded.

"I have a feeling that she does." Smiled Sam

Callen took another deep breath of oxygen. "How do you know that?"

"I just do G, trust me. Tell her how you feel."

 _Meanwhile outside in the corridor Nell was calling Hetty_

"Hetty, its Nell. Callen's awake."

Hetty breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good news Ms Jones. Thank you for letting me know."

"Hetty, can you tell Deeks, Kensi and Eric."

"Of course Ms Jones. I will stop by later today to see Mr Callen."

"Okay. Thanks Hetty." She said as she hung up the phone and headed back into Callen's room.

"I just spoke to Hetty to let her know Callen was awake." She said to Sam. She said she'd stop by later to see you." She said as she turned towards Callen.

Callen took a deep breath in and removed the mask. "You're going to unleash Hetty's wrath onto me so soon." He smiled, which caused Nell to smile.

"I'm gonna get some tea. Would you like something Nell?"

"I'm good, thanks Sam."

Sam smiled as he left the room.

Nell walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Callen. Callen took Nell's hand; he took a deep breath and used his spare hand to remove his mask.

"Listen though I know you've been here since I was brought in and I'm glad that you were the first person I saw when I woke up. (Callen takes a breath). Nell smiled. "But you've got to be exhausted, why don't you head home, get some decent rest. I promise (Callen takes a breath) I'm not going on anywhere. I love you Nell. I'm not going anywhere" He said as he squeezed her hand.

Nell stood their shocked for a couple of seconds, but to Callen it felt like an eternity. A smile broke out across Nell's face. "I love you too." She said as Callen smiled from ear to ear.

"Sam was right" he thought as he tried to chuckle softly.

Sam walked back in the room to see Callen and Nell smiling. He knew right then that Callen had told Nell how he felt and by the looks of things everything was going well.

"Sorry interrupt love birds."

Nell smiled. "No problem Sam. I was actually taking Callen's advice to go home and get some rest."

Sam gave Nell a shocked look.

"I know, but I feel safe to leave with you here watching him, making sure he's safe and then Hetty will be by later to keep an eye on both of you." She said as she picked up her jacket and bag. She walked over to Callen, whispered into his ear causing him to smile.

"Bye Sam." She said as she exited the room.

Sam turned to Callen. "So I take it everything went well."

Callen took a deep breath. "I told her I loved her."

"And?

"Callen smiled.

"Oh come on G. I don't care if you have been shot and unconscious. Don't leave me hanging."

Callen took a deep breath and smiled. "She told me she loved me."

Sam smiled. "That's great G. Congrats."

"Thanks Sam."

"So are you ready?" Asked

"For what?" Queried Callen.

"For Hetty." Said Sam simply.

Callen took a deep breath. "You had to ruin the moment, didn't you Sam."

Sam smiled as they waited Hetty's impending arrival.


	9. Chapter 9 - Familar Suspect

Chapter 8

 _ **Hey Guys. I'm so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter to you, life and uni just took over.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Please review guys. I always love it when you leave reviews. Let me where you want this story to head.**_

Hetty arrived at the hospital and found her way to Callen's room to find both Callen asleep. She smiled as she walked in the room to find Sam waiting diligently by the door.

"Mr Hanna, how is your partner doing?" She asked.

"He'll be okay, he's just exhausted, lot of blood loss Hetty. He needs to rest.

"Indeed he does Mr Hanna." She said as she walked over to Callen and smiled softly, whilst she put her hand over his.

Sam got up out of his chair and walked out of the chair and stood by Hetty who was staring at Callen.

"You okay Hetty?"

Hetty smiled. "Yes Mr Hanna. I am fine." She said as walked over to the chair and sat down.

"You can go Mr Hanna. I can watch over Mr Callen."

"Are you sure Hetty?" he asked

"Yes Mr Hanna, now go, go." She said as she smiled.

"Thank Hetty." He said as he picked up his jacket. "Hetty, can you cal."

"I will call if there is any change Mr Hanna." She replied as Sam smiled and nodded and headed out of the hospital.

Hetty settled in and watched as Callen sleep as doctors and nurses rushed about the ward. When she heard movement and a groan coming from Callen's direction.

Hetty smiled as she got up from her chair and walked around to see Callen trying to sit himself up.

"Mr Callen, do you need a hand."

"No." he said as he struggled to get up before giving up about 15 seconds later. "Yes." He said as Hetty smiled.

Hetty got up and walked over to the bed and pushed the assistance button as Callen looked on in disbelief.

"Hetty, what are you doing?" he asked

"What does it look like Mr Callen? I 'm getting you help"

Callen chuckled as he coughed.

The nurses came into the room and helped Callen into an upright position and left about a minute later.

"How long have you been here Hetty and where's Sam?

"Not long Mr Callen. I sent Mr Hanna come I told him that I would watch over you while they were gone."

"Watch over me Hetty, like a guardian angel?"

Hetty chuckled. "I'm am certainly no angel Mr Callen"

Callen smirked. "Any news on my shooter?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. I've got Eric going through surveillance footage in the area, clothes have been sent to forensics and I've got LAPD ballistics trying to trace the bullet fragments. "

"So we've got nothing?" he queried.

"It's a work in progress Mr Callen.

"What about Kensi and Deeks?"

"They are working on pinpointed the snipers nest, once they find it they'll look for forensic evidence to see if we can ID the shooter. In the meantime I will have Ms Jones go through all the old case files from both our agency and the other agencies you have worked for and start compiling a list. I will also have her drill down on this case as there seems to be more than meets the eye."

"Anything you need me to.." Callen started to say before Hetty cut him off.

"No, no, no Mr Callen, you will stay here rest and recuperate and you will stay away from this case."

Callen shook his head. "Hetty. .."

But before Callen could finish Hetty put her hand up. "No arguments Mr Callen. "

Callen looked down, frustrated.

"Now rest up Mr Callen." She said as she nestled down into the chair.

 _Meanwhile back at the mission Sam had given Eric the approximate location he thought the shooter had shot from and they were going through surveillance video around the time of the murder._

"How is it coming Eric?" Asked Sam as he walked back into OPS.

"I'm going through surveillance footage Sam of everyone in the area at the time of the shooting." He said as he and Sam watched the screen capture the CCTV footage of everyone in the area except one figure who had his head turned down from the camera and was carrying a large bag.

Eric was busy running facial recognition against the hits when Sam turned to him. "Eric, what about this guy? The one with his head turned away from the camera?"

Eric picked up his tablet and walked back towards the main screen.

"Is there any other camera angles we can access?"

"Eric typed into his tablet and looked up at Sam. "There's no other camera angles Sam. "Sorry."

"Alright, Call Kensi and Deeks and get them to come back here after they finish with the snipers nest and get them to check and clear these faces. In the meantime Eric, try and track this guy this guy down using other surveillance cameras in the area."

"On it Sam" Said Eric as he walked back over to his station and Sam started to walk out of OPS.

"Sam?" Said Eric. "How's Nell doing?"

Sam smiled. "She's doing good Eric, she's only little but she's strong."

"Kind of like Hetty." Said Eric.

Sam smiled and walked out of OPS.

 _Meanwhile Deeks and Kensi were at the snipers nest looking for any brass and evidence that the shooter might have left._

"So how long have you know about Nallen?"Asked Deeks

"Nallen?" questioned Kensi

"Yeah Nallen, you know Callen and Nell they equal Nallen."

"I didn't"

"Oh Kensalina, you are good but I know for a fact that girls gossip and she would have definitely gossiped to you about Callen and you would have definitely gossiped about me."

Kensi shot Deeks a look of disbelief. "You really think that I spend time gossiping about you Deeks? Really?"

"Oh I know you do Fern. So come on, tell Uncle Marty how long."

Kensi turned and looked at Deeks and smiled. "Ask Nell or Callen yourself"

Deeks started to talk but Kensi cut him off. "Have you found anything that actually relates to this case Deeks?"

"Actually I did" he said as she stood over markings that were made in the dusty ground as Kensi got up and started to walk over.

"So what exactly did you find Deeks? Brass?"

"Nope, something even better Princess. I have the shooters body."

"Wait what!" She said as she jogged over.

"Well that is to say I have an outline of the shooters body." Smiled Deeks as Kensi caught up to him.

Deeks pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the outline and sent it to Eric. "Eric. I'm sending you a photo of the outline of body could be shooter." He said over the comm

"Okay?" Said a confused Eric. "And how am I supposed to get an ID off an outline? I mean I know I'm good, but."

Deeks chuckled. "Well you could do a reconstruction and.."

Kensi interrupted before Deeks could finish speaking. "He can't do a reconstruction off the outline, there's no face."

"How did you?" he whispered

Kensi just smiled and tapped on her comm. "Eric see what physical characteristics you can pull from the (Kensi turned and looked and Deeks and smiled) outline. "See if you can ascertain height and weight from the imprint in the ground.

"Will do Kens. Oh by the way Sam wants you guys back here, we've identified people from the surveillance footage and he needs some helping clearing them. " He said as he as he tapped off his comm

"Come on Shaggy, they want us back home. Reconstruction" she said as she laughed and walked back towards the car, with Deeks following behind.

"What! That was a great suggestion.

 _Meanwhile Nell had been home, showered and got some sleep (well you couldn't call it sleep, she kept tossing and turning thinking about Callen and what would have happened if she had lost him)_

Nell sat up, got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and splashed her face with water to wake herself up. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mind wandered back to when she had found out Callen was shot, her heart stopped. She almost lost the man that she loved and for all she knew that same man was still coming after him. She couldn't analyze or think about this anymore, she shook her head, got dressed and headed over to the hospital.

 _Meanwhile Sam had arrived back at the hospital and made his way to Callen's room to find Callen asleep and Hetty sitting in the chair by the door._

Sam knocked on the door frame. "Hetty. How is he?"

"Sleeping Mr Hanna."

(Callen was awake and just had his eyes closed)

Sam smiled. "I'm surprised he didn't try and check himself, come down to the mission and demand to be involved in the case."

Hetty smiled and Sam realized he tried to do just that.

"He tried to involve himself in the case?"

"Would expect otherwise Mr Hanna?"

"No" Said Sam as he smiled.

Hetty smiled. "Alright I need to be getting back to the office" She said as she got up out of the chair. "When Ms Jones arrives please tell her that she is needed at the office."

"Hetty, what makes you think that she.." Sam turned to see Hetty staring at him

"I got it." He replied

"Mr Callen. You can open your eyes now that I'm leaving." She said as she walked down to the corridor and out of the hospital.

Sam chuckled as Callen opened one eye slightly. "She's gone?" he whispered.

"Yeah" whispered Sam. "Here" he said as he handed Callen his weapon and a knife.

"Thanks Sam" he said as he tucked them into the bed.

Callen who was moving a little easier pushed himself using his hand to a seated position.

"How's the case going?" Asked Callen

"You're seriously asking me about the case right now?" he queried.

"Yes, have you made any progress?" Asked Callen

"G, you didn't even ask me about Nell."

"I assumed you wouldn't know. I figured you would have gone straight to the office, blasted Eric about why he hadn't found the shooter, checked with Deeks and Kensi and then headed back here so you wouldn't know."

Sam stared at G.

"I'm right aren't I." He said

"Yes, but that's not the point." Said Sam.

 _Meanwhile Nell had arrived at the hospital and was making her way to see Callen and was approaching the room as she heard Callen and Sam talking._

"How is she doing?"

"You know Nell, she was scared when she almost lost you and she's still scared now that someone is coming after you. She's putting on a strong front but she's definitely scared."

"She is strong Sam."

"I know she is G. Eric said she was kind of like Hetty."

"Don't let Nell hear you say that!"

"Okay, so now can you give me any updates on the case? Anything?"

Sam sighed. "You know Hetty would kill me for giving you information about the case."

"I know, and you know that once I get out of here I'm gonna find out everything anyway and more so if you want me to share what I find it's only fair that you do the same."

Sam thought for a minute as Nell chuckled and walked in the room

"So you're gonna blackmail your partner?" She asked as she walked and stood next to Callen

"No, no, not blackmail Nell. Sam and I were just sharing information." Said Callen as Sam chuckled.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed.

"How are you doing?" he said as he looked at Nell.

"I'm doing okay. I just want to find the guy that shot you." She said.

"Yeah me too" he said as he reached his other arm across to reach Nell.

"Nell I know you want to be here, but." Said Sam

"I know you guys need me to analyze the data." Said Nell

Nell nodded

"What about him" Said Nell as she gestured.

"Guys, I'll be fine, the hospital is safe."

"I'm not worried about the security of the hospital G. I'm worried you're gonna get up and leave the moment we leave." Said Sam as Nell was going through her bag and moved around the other side of the bed.

"Don't worry Sam. I've got that covered." Said Nell as she pulled out a set of handcuffs and handcuffed Callen to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Said Callen as he jingled the hand cuff.

"Keeping you here, safe and away from this investigation. You need to rest and recover Callen and if you're there I know you won't do that. You'll be out trying to find the shooter or protect me."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life Callen, so trust me with trying to protect yours."

"Sam?"

"She's got a point G." Said Sam as he and Nell started to exit the room.

"Nell, Nell!"

"Yeah?" She said as she turned around.

"How I am supposed to use the bathroom."

"Bedpan." She said as she walked away

Sam chuckled. "Sam? Sam? Come on, leave me something I can jimmie open the handcuffs with."

"Sorry G." He said as she walked off with Nell laughing.

Callen sat in the bed for a couple of minutes, before remembering Sam had left him a knife and gun.

He started to squirm and grabbed a hold of the knife and started working to undo the lock when his Doctor walked in. Callen quickly slipped the knife under the blanket.

"Good Morning Mr Callen, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Much, much better."

"Well you look much better" he said as he picked up his chart. "Your vitals look good. How is the pain?"

"It's okay manageable. To be honest Doc I'm not really sleeping, it's something about hospitals. I don't really like them, no offence."

"Of course not Mr Callen, you're not alone in that sentiment. I see no reason why I can't discharge you."

Callen smiled.

"You have someone who can help you at home."

"Yes my girlfriend." Said Callen

" _Although she may not be after she finds out I left the hospital" he thought_

"Alright I'll be back shortly with your discharge papers.

"Thank you" he said as he smiled as the doctor left the room. He pulled out the knife and started working on the handcuffs. After a couple of minutes he heard the handcuffs click.

"Thank you Sam" he mouthed as he slid out of the bed as the doctor came back and handed him papers.

"Take it easy Mr Callen."

"I will" smiled Callen as the doctor left the room. He picked up his gun and knife and walked out of the room. He ducked into one of the change rooms, took a pair of scrubs and ducked into a bathroom, where he struggled to change with his arm, but finally managed to get his arm through sleeve. He put his hospital gown in the trash and walked out of the hospital, hopped a cab and headed back in the direction of OPS.

 _Meanwhile Sam and Nell were talking as they headed into the mission and walked up to find Hetty in her office drinking tea._

"Mr Hanna, Ms Jones. What are you doing here, who is watching over Mr Callen?"

"Callen's fine Hetty. Nell handcuffed him to the bed." Said Sam

"(Hetty laughed) Well done Ms Jones." She said as she smiled. "I assume you since you are both here and that no-one is watching over Mr Callen that you provided him with adequate protection Mr Hanna."

Sam looked at Hetty than at Nell. "I gave him his weapon and a knife." He said.

Hetty smiled. "Oh Mr Hanna rookie move, I thought you knew your partner better than that. I expect we will see Mr Callen shortly."

Nell and Sam looked at Hetty before Sam realized what he did and rolled his eyes. "Damn it. The knife. He's gonna pick the lock and leave the hospital." Said Sam as he walked away from Hetty, pulled out his phone and dialed the hospital and was put through to Callen's ward.

"Hi this is Special Agent Sam Hanna NCIS. You have a patient there my partner Special Agent G Callen. I'm just calling to check on his status."

"One moment" said the nurse. "According to paperwork the doctor discharged Agent Callen about half an hour ago. He's already left."

"Okay, thank you." Said Sam as he smiled and hung up the phone and turned back to Hetty and Nell. "He was discharged about half an hour ago."

"Find him Mr Hanna." Said Hetty as Sam walked away back to his desk and started going through the people whose faces had shown up on facial recognition

"Ms Jones. I need you up in OPS. Mr Beale has pulled all case files that Callen was involved in whilst working for us and other agencies. I need you go through all the files for looking for anyone who could have the skills to pull this off. I also need you to drill down further on our current case as it more than likely it is related to this as he was shot when coming out of the victim's house."

"On it Hetty." She said as she turned, walked out of the office and walked up the stairs and walked into OPS to be greeted by Eric.

"Nell!" he said as he smiled and walked over to her and pulled into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Beale." She said as she smiled.

"How are you? How's G?"

Nell smiled. "We're both good. Thanks"

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Nell broke the silence. "Ah Hetty said that you had some data for me to go through."

"Uh yeah, sorry." He said as he brought up the data on the screen.

"Okay, these are the old case files of Callen's?" She asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "There's a lot of them.

"Can you send it to my tablet? I'll start going through the casefile on the current case and see what turns up." She said as she left OPS and went to a quieter room to concentrate.

"How are you going on finding out who the mystery guy is?"

"I'm still tracking him back from the area where the shooting was and see where he was heading."

Nell shot him "an and?" look.

"And I'm still working on it."

Nell smiled as she left OPS and went to a quieter part of the building to concentrate.

 _Meanwhile Deeks and Kensi were back at the mission at their desks and were starting to go through all the faces of the people who were in the area around the time Callen was shot._

 _Everyone had been steadily working for around 40 minutes when Callen walked through the door of the mission struggling though he wouldn't let anyone know that._

He walked over to where Sam was sitting. "Sam, where are we?" Sam, Deeks and Kensi all got up out of their chairs and helped Callen over to the chair that was at his desk and stood in front of him.

"G, what are you doing here. You should be resting. You're clearly delusional if you don't know where you are. You need to be back at the hospital."

Callen looked straight at Sam. "Sam. I'm not delusional. When I asked where we are. I meant on the case."

Sam glanced back towards Hetty's office to check if she was in and then glanced back at Callen. "You know how lucky you are that Hetty didn't see you come in like this. You would incur the wrath of Hetty if she knew you were here."

"Oh indeed he will Mr Hanna" Said Hetty as snuck up on them.

"Mr Deeks, Ms Blye, Mr Hanna, update on the case in 10 minutes in OPS. Mr Callen, my office." She said as she walked away to her office.

Sam moved to Callen's side as he got up. "You want some back up?" Smiled Sam.

Callen glared at Sam. "I've been shot Sam, stabbed, almost blown up. I think I can handle Hetty's wrath."

Sam smirked. "Alright then, you're funeral G."

Callen chuckled and winced as he walked up and sat down in Hetty's office. He sat down and stared at Hetty who stared right back at him. That sat in silence, just staring as Sam Deeks and Kensi watched on.

"It's like watching the beginning of an epic battle where 2 enemies are staring each other down and one is just waiting for the other to run and charge at the other screaming."

Sam and Kensi turned and looked at Deeks with a confused look.

"What! It's true" he exclaimed.

"You've been watching too much Sparta Deeks." Said Kensi as they all turned their attention back to the situation that was about to unfold.

"Hetty I know you.." Said Callen, but before he could finish Hetty put her hand up to stop up him.

Hetty looked away from Callen, swallowed hard and then looked back at Callen who moved.

"Mr Callen, I am aware you speak a number of languages but I don't recall speaking any that you did not understand. Did you misunderstand me when I told you stay away from this case?"

"No Hetty, but I can't sit home and do nothing you know that. You know that I would work this case anyway. So please just let me help."

 _Meanwhile Eric was having more luck back tracking the mysterious man back through surveillance footage._

He had tracked him back to his car which was parked a couple of blocks from shooting. The suspect pulled down his hoodie, faced the car window and got in. Eric freeze framed. "You thought you were better than me, they always think their good but I am better" he said as he snapped the reflection off the window and started running it through the facial recognition. Eric got up and walked down the stairs to find Callen in Hetty's office and the other three watching on.

"Mr Callen, I'm not happy about your being here and involving yourself in this case."

"I know Hetty, but I need to know who did this."

"I understand Mr Callen and I will allow you to stay here and assist your team, however you will not go out into the field or interview suspects and if you as so much as push me on this you will incur my wrath. Comprende." She said as she stared at Callen with her Gorgon stare.

"Now go go, it appears Mr Beale has news." Said Hetty as Callen got up and walked over to the rest of his team.

"Eric what have you got?" Asked Callen.

"Good to see you G" Said Eric.

"Thanks Eric. What have you got?"

"I have an image of the person we believe might have shot you."

"Might have?" questioned Callen.

"Yeah well he was the only person we couldn't get a screen grab off."

"How did you get a face? He never looked up" Asked Sam

"I tracked him back to his car that was parked a few blocks away and he turned his face to the window and.."

"You got a face." Nodded Kensi as she finished Eric's sentence.

"How long til we get a hit?" Asked Deeks.

"It's running now and it'll give me an alert when the database gets a hit."

Suddenly his tablet beeped with an alert.

"You got a hit Eric?"

"Uh yeah. I'm bringing it up now." He said as he typed on his tablet and an image came on the screen. Callen looked closer and realized who it was

"Okay it says his name is Adrian Bodene. He's a dance instructor at.."

"The dance school that Nell I took classes at." Finished Callen.

"Do you think you've been compromised?"

Callen shakes he head. "I don't know but I mean I got shot so I'm gonna say yes."

"I need to let Nell know. Is she here?"

Sam stepped forward and stopped him. "G, if Nell knows you're here, she's gonna be angry. I'll find her and tell her okay."

 _Meanwhile Nell was data mining when her phone beeped._

" _Text Message from Adrian."_

" _Hey Nell, it's Adrian from Dancing. I just dropped by your network but they said you were out. I was wondering if you want to meet for a coffee?"_

 _Nell re-read the message a few times a bit confused, but ultimately agreed. She text back "Sure, we can meet at the Santa Monica Pier. I know a little café that's not far. Say 40 minutes?"_

" _Sure" he texted back as he smiled._

Nell walked out of the room and down the corridor to bathroom when she saw Callen sitting with the others at their desks.

"Callen, what are you doing here? You were handcuffed to a hospital bed."

"Handcuffed?" Questioned Kensi in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it was the only thing that I thought would keep him in bed.

Deeks smirked and chuckled. "I can think of someone who could keep in bed."

Kensi punched Deeks.

"Owww!" he yelled and Kensi smiled.

"So why are you here?" she asked again.

"I know I'm supposed to be resting, but it was driving me nuts. And here atleast I can help out with the case."

"What do you mean?" Asked Nell

"Adrian" he replied

"Adrian, as in from the dance studio?"

"Yeah. He was in the area when I was shot. He was seen leaving the scene, bag in hand."

"He just sent me a text to meet him for a coffee?"

"When and where?" asked Callen.

Nell replied with the details as Hetty walked up behind them.

"I'm sensing the need for an undercover operation Ms Jones." She said as she smiled.

 _ **Please, please review guys, let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Trust

Chapter 10

 _ **Hey Guys. I apologize about the delay in getting this new chapter up. It's been a little bit hectic here between work and life. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. This will be my second last chapter in this fanfic. Will be concluding next chapter. Thanks for all the support! I'm so glad you liked the story! Remember to review guys! I always love when I see new follows; fave's or review notifications on my email!**_

"You want to use Nell to draw this guy out." Said Callen. "What if he hurts her?"

"We'll be right there to protect her G."

"What if he shots her Sam or takes her hostage or god forbid he kills her! We need to find another way that doesn't endanger her life."

Nell listened as the arguments surrounding her continued.

"Hey!" she snapped as everyone suddenly stopped arguing and looked at Nell.

"I appreciate that you guys are trying to protect me, but we need to do this."

"Nell I just wanted to…" But before Callen could finish she cut him off.

"And you Callen. I asked you in the hospital if you trusted me to save your life and you're here. So what you don't trust me?" She asked as Sam, Kensi and Deeks watched on, curious how he was going to get himself out of the hole he had dug for himself.

"Nell, it's not that at all. I do trust you. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Said Callen

Nell walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek

"I know" She said as she smiled "But do you remember the conversation that we had with Hetty. The one that if our relationship interferes with a case she'd have one of us re-assigned conversation."

"I remember." He said

"Ok good and none of us want to be re-assigned. Trust me to be able to do this, trust Sam, Kensi and Deeks to have my back out there and I'll trust you to quarter back from OPS."

Sam walked over to Callen. "G, I get that this is hard for you and that want to be out there with her, but trust us" He said as he gestured to himself, Deeks and Kensi. "We'll keep her safe G."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just wish I could be out there with you." He said with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Ms Jones with me, wardrobe. Mr Hanna, Ms Blye, Mr Deeks, Armory." Said Hetty as she turned to Callen.

"Mr Callen, chair." She said as she looked over to the spare chair next Eric. He made his way over to sit down and watched as Deeks, Hetty, Sam and Nell headed out of OPS.

Eric had been listening to them all voicing their opinions, but he knew what Callen was feeling.

"I know, it's hard to watch from the sidelines." Said Eric who had been staring straight ahead his screen turned to Callen. "Nell and I we both know what it's like. You know… To watch you guys go out there, we see and hear everything over the live feed in OPS and it's hard because we can't do anything about it. But you trust Sam, Kensi and Deeks to have your back G. Trust them to have Nell's. I know I do." He said as he smiled softly.

Callen had never thought about what Nell must go through when she watched him out in the field.

"You right, thanks Eric." He said as he smiled and got up out of his chair and started to walk out of OPS.

"Uh G?"

"Yeah Eric?" He said as he turned back to face him.

"Um, didn't Hetty say you had to stay here sitting in that chair?"

Callen smiled. "I'll be right back." Said Callen as he walked out of OPS and headed into the armory where Deeks, Sam and Kensi wear gearing up.

"Uh guys." Said Callen as he cautiously entered the armory. "I just wanted to apologize for before. Of course I trust you with my life, Nell's life. I just…"

Sam cut him off and put his hands up. "It's all G, we understand. "We'll keep her safe."

"I know you will" He said.

"Listen I need to go and talk to.."

"Yeah, go, we're good." Said Sam as Callen left the armory and headed

 _Meanwhile in wardrobe Nell had finished changing into professional business attire as her cover was working as an editor at a TV station. Meanwhile Hetty was putting the final touches on her._

"Ms Jones, this button is a microphone, and this button is a camera and (Hetty said as she sprayed her skin) we have you tagged with Overwatch." We'll have eyes and ears on you at all times."

Nell inhaled and nodded as she tucked her Sig into the small of her back. "Yeah" She said.

"You will be fine Ms Jones." I have every confidence in you." She said as she smiled as she walked away. "I'll send the other up for you."

Callen stepped out from behind the screen. He could see that Nell was starting to get nervous.

"Hetty's right you know. You're gonna be fine." He said as he walked over to her.

(Nell paused) "Yeah, yeah I know I've got Sam and Deeks and Kensi there with me."

"Yeah and you've got me in your ear, watching every move you make from OPS."

Nell smiled. "Yeah I know. By the way I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier in OPS. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want to see you hurt. I mean you got shot….For me and I know I'm not a field agent, but I'm not exactly made of glass either and I am more than capa.."

Before Nell could finish Callen grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her as Sam, Deeks and Kensi walked into view.

After a few seconds Callen let her go.

"Well that's one way to stop my rambling, but we still need to talk about you leaving the hos.."

Callen kissed her again cutting her off.

"You know you can't keep doing that." She said as she smiled.

Callen smiled. "I know, but I like doing it."

Nell laughed.

"Listen I know you are more capable, you're amazing. You're gonna be great."

"Thanks" She said as she smiled.

Deeks, Sam and Kensi walked up to meet Callen and Nell.

"Hey Callen. That was pretty impressive. Do you think that would work with Deeks?" She said.

"Wait, say what. Does Kensi Blye want to kiss me?" He said as shot that goofy smile they had all seen numerous times.

Kensi put her finger up and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. Just want to find a way to stop you from talking Deeks."

"Admit it Kensi, you like my talking and you just want to kiss me."

"Nope Deeks, just looking for a way to stop that surfer drawl."

"If you two are done, we gotta get going, meets going down soon." Said Sam.

"We are not even close to.." Said Deeks before Kensi cut him off.

"Yes, yeah, he's done." She said as she grabbed his arm and walked out of the mission and headed to the car.

Callen chuckled. "Yeah"

"Nell we gotta go." Said Sam.

"Yeah, just give me a second Sam." She said as she turned to Callen.

"You'll be fine. I'm right there with you."

Nell smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I love you" She said.

"I love you too. Keep her safe Sam." he said.

Sam nodded "I will G." He said. "Come on Nell." He said as they turned away and headed out of the mission.

Callen turned around to find Hetty standing behind him.

"Mr Callen. You should be in OPS." She said

"I was just giving Nell some last minute re-assurance Hetty. I'm heading back there now." He said as he turned to head back to OPS.

"Mr Callen" Said Hetty. "I remember not a mere year ago, you would have insisted that you be on the ground in this operation, especially since it involves your partner. You have evolved Mr Callen, placing immense trust in the people around you to keep the person you love safe."

Callen looked at Hetty.

"Well done Mr Callen." She said as she smiled.

Callen smiled and headed up the stairs to OPS.

 _ **Next chapter will deal with the confrontation with Adrian.**_

 _ **Please review guys, let me know what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 11- The Meet

Chapter 11

 _ **Thanks for the reviews so far guys. Will be winding this down in a chapter or 2. Thanks so much for the support. Hope you like it and remember to please review!**_

Kensi and Deeks were on the road and were heading to the meet with Sam and Nell following behind in the charger. Sam looked over and saw her looking out the window as he drove.

"Nell, you alright?" He asked as he drove.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess." She said as she turned to face back forward.

Sam smiled. He knew that Nell had, had field training, she wasn't exactly the field agent type. "You got this Nell, trust your training and trust us to have your back.

Nell smiled softly. "I know I will." She said.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Nell cut him before he could say his first word.

"I just...I don't get how it got to this...that Adrian shot Callen that he's behind this. I mean I never led him on. I didn't do anything to encourage him. I mean I just thought we were friends, that's all I never thought him as more than that."

"Sounds like he thought of you as more than friends." Replied Sam.

"Callen said when we were first doing the ballroom dancing" Nell smiled as she thought back to those early days. "That he had a crush on me and I brushed it off. Maybe...Maybe if I had addressed it, said something, this wouldn't have happened."

Sam glanced between the road and Nell. "Hey, no" He said as she shook his head. "No, this isn't your fault Nell, don't you blame yourself. This is no-one's fault but Adrian's. You understand me?" Said Sam.

Nell nodded.

"Alright, now do you want to go through the mission plan one more time, put some of those nerves at ease" He said as he shot Nell the reassuring smile that she had seen many a time before.

"Yeah, so the plan is Kensi and Deeks go in first, order a cup of coffee, locate Adrian and find a table nearby. They'll text you that they have Adrian in the sightline and that you're good to go then 2 minute after you leave. I make my way to the cafe, make eye contact with You Kensi and Deeks, locate Adrian and sit down and then see where it leads."

"Exactly" Said Sam as he nodded. "One piece of advice?" He said.

"Yeah, please."

"I know your mad at Adrian shooting Callen, we all are, but the key to this plan is getting Adrian to admit to being involved in the shooting and key to that is to take your emotion of it, as much as you want to you can't get angry at him, no matter how much you want to." Said Sam.

"Yeah I understand Sam, thanks." Said Nell as she smiled softly.

"Now, after we arrest him for Callen's attempted murder is a different story" He said as he smiled.

Nell chuckled as they all parked down the block from the cafe.

"You good to go?" Asked Sam

Nell took a few seconds before responding "Yep. I'm good."

"Kensi, Deeks, you there?"

"We're here Sam." Replied Kensi

"We're good to go." Replied Sam.

"Alright we're heading over to the cafe now." Said Kensi as her and Deeks got out the car and headed towards the cafe.

Callen had been listening quietly the entire time over the comm, not saying a word, just listening to Sam reassure her, listen to her running through the mission plan perfectly.

"So Operation Sidestep good to go."Said Callen suddenly.

"Callen?!" Said Nell as she jumped from hearing his voice for the first time since they left the mission. "How long have you been listening?" She asked sheepishly.

Callen smiled. "A while" He said. "Sam's right, you're gonna be just fine Nell. Remember you'll have me in your ear the whole time and Sam, Kensi and Deeks have got your back. I trust them to have your back and I trust you to get him to admit what he did."

 _Hetty stood at the door of the operations centre listening to Callen talk to Nell, smiling. She was wary about Callen and Nell's relationship from the start but as it evolved she could see that both Nell and Callen were bringing out new sides to each other. Nell had opened Callen up to notion that he is worthy of love and even though he keeps it sown into his Kevlar vest locked away from everyone, Callen had love to give. To his teammates, his family, to Nell._

 _On the otherside of things Callen had given Nell confidence, both professionally and personally. Something that Hetty knew she needed. Nell was confident as long as she was in her comfort zone inside of OPS. Hetty was glad that Callen had given her the confidence, the push that she needed._

"Everything going okay with operation Mr Callen." Said Hetty as she came up behind him.

"So far so good Hetty. Our team has just arrived at the scene. Kensi and Deeks are on their way to the cafe now. Nell's with Sam waiting for Kensi and Deeks to ID Adrian.

"Ms Jones?" Said Hetty over the comm.

"I'm good to go Hetty." Said Nell before Hetty had even asked.

"Very good Ms Jones." She said. "The game is yours Mr Callen." She said as she walked out of OPS.

 _Meanwhile back at the meet Kensi and Deeks arrived at the cafe hand in hand playing the happy couple as they spotted Adrian one of the outdoor tables. Deeks went inside and ordered the coffees as Kensi kept her eye on Adrian as she pulled out her phone and texted Sam. "Got eyes on Adrian." She texted as Deeks came back to the table._

Sam's phone beeped with the text message from Kensi.

"Kensi and Deeks have got eyes on Adrian. I'm gonna head in. Remember two minutes, then you come in. You got this Nell. We got you. Callen's got you." He said as he placed his hand or her shoulder and got out of the car and walked over towards the cafe.

The next 2 minutes went quick as Nell got into the headspace she needed to, to get through this, when suddenly Callen's voice was in her ear.

"Nell?" Said Callen

"Nell jumped, she was still not used to having Callen in her ear speaking a random moments.

"Sorry, yeah 2 minutes is up. I'm heading there now." She said as she got out of the charger and walked towards the cafe.

"You got this Nell."

"Yep" She said a little too quickly causing Callen not to believe her.

"I know there not me" He said as he smiled and Nell chuckled. "But they've got you covered. "You've got this. Trust your training, trust your team."

Nell smiled. "I will." She said as she came upon the cafe and spotted Kensi and Deeks at one table. Sam at another and then Adrian as she smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hi" He said as he smiled and got up to greet Nell.

"Hi" Smiled Nell

"Hope I didn't drag you away from anything important." He said as they both sat down.

"It's all good. It was about time for a coffee break anyway."

Adrian smiled.

"So uh what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well uh actually I'm not sure if you realised this but, um, well I like you. When I asked you for coffee I was trying to ask you out." He said.

"Oh" She said as her face went almost as red as her hair. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm actually seeing someone."

"Greg right from dancing, that's who you're dating,? Like still dating right now"

"Yeah, of course. Why?" She said skeptically

"So Callen is still alive." He said as his expression changed

"I'm sorry, did you say Callen is still alive."

 _Meanwhile Eric was monitoring the video footage while Callen was monitoring that and the audio feed when a pop up came up on Eric's tablet. He clicked on it as all the colour drained out of his face._

" _Uh Callen."_

" _What is it Eric?"_

" _We've got a problem." He said as he put the details up on the big screen._

" _How the hell did we miss this?"_

" _His file was classified, I mean we ran his face against the databases and nothing came up. Why the hell is coming up now?"_

" _I don't know G"_

" _Find out Eric, we thought this was just about a love struck guy. We we're wrong."_

Meanwhile back at the cafe Nell was trying to wrap her head around what Adrian had said as Callen tried to get in touch with Sam.

"I know that you've got an ear wig and that your team was listening to everything that we've been saying. I know that you're not here alone. I recognised Chief Hanna the moment he walked in the cafe, guy like he doesn't retire."

"Who are you and what do you want." Said Nell as she sent an agent needs assistant alert from her phone.

"Later, now it's time to go." Replied Adrian as he moved over to her side as he escorted her out of the cafe.

"They're on the move" Said Deeks as he got up as he Kensi followed them. "Nell's in trouble Sam, Agent needs assistance alert, just came through"

"Alright, I'm gonna circle round on foot. Try and intercept them." Said Sam

Meanwhile Nell was trying to get answers from Adrian "Why are you doing this?" She asked "Who are you?"

"Wow NCIS is really slipping these days. I thought you might have figured it out by now, Let's just say I'm someone who's gonna get they want. I would have been happy to give them proof of life, but now I know that Callen's alive. Now I know he'll do anything to get you back, looks like you've just become my hostage. Move!" He said as they continued to walk along.

Nell looked around desperate for some help. She knew Deeks and Kensi were behind her but she didn't know how far, she couldn't even see Sam. She hadn't heard from Callen and she couldn't say anything, she knew that Adrian would rip the earwig from her ear and she'd lose all communication with anyone.

Suddenly Callen's voice appeared in her head.

"Nell, I don't know how we missed this and we'll fix it but right now we need to get you safe. Alright in 10 seconds Sam is gonna come out of the side alley I'm gonna need you to use your elbow and slam it hard into his ribs with as much force as you can. Once he let's go of you I want you to run towards Kensi and Deeks."

"Mmmm" She said

The next 10 seconds felt like it was eternity coming. Nell counted down in her head and as the timer clicked down. Nell wound up her arm, and slammed it straight into his ribs causing him to let her go for slight second which is all the time she needed to run towards Kensi and Deeks.

"Kensi, Deeks, talk to me." Said Callen into comm

"We've got Nell, she's good" Said Deeks as he and Kensi watched on as Sam dealt with Adrian. Sam had come up on him from behind and put him in a choke hold, he started to thrash, however Sam's vice like grip quickly slowed him down passing out a few minutes later.

"What the hell happened? I thought this was a love struck guy." Said Sam

"Yeah a love struck, with some serious intel and moves."

Sam tapped on his comm. "Eric, Callen you guys find out who Adrian Bodene actually is?"

Callen and Eric looked at each other. "Yeah Sam, say hello to Naval Warfare Special Operator Ray Gunderson."

"He's a SEAL?" Said Sam

"Yeah. Highly decorated, highly classified status. " Said Eric.

Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Nell looked down at the slumped body of Gunderson who lay on the concrete.

"We're heading back with Gunderson; we'll meet you at the boat shed.

"See you soon Sam." He said as he tapped off his comm..

 _ **What do you think guys, let me know. Remember please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Boatshed

Chapter 12 – Final Countdown

 _ **Hey Everyone. Firstly I want to say thank you for everyone has followed and taken the time to review this story. This is going to be the second last chapter in this fanfiction! Next chapter please prepare for character deaths and an ending you wouldn't expect.**_

They sat in the boat shed and watched through the monitor as Gunderson sat handcuffed to the chair in the interrogation room.

Sam motioned to get up before Callen stood up to stop him.

"Sam, I need to talk to him, find out why I'm being targeted."

"Come on G, you know better than that. You can't go in there"

"Someone tried to hurt Nell to get to me, this whole thing has been about getting to me. I'm not gonna sit here and wait for answers Sam!" He said as Kensi and Deeks looked on.

Nell had had enough, she couldn't sit there while they were arguing, she got up and made her way to interrogation.

"That's exactly what you need to do G! Otherwise he walks!

Suddenly Nell's voice came over the comm. "Why?" She asked causing the team to turn their attention back to the screen.

Gunderson remained silent keeping his eyes averted from her.

"Why!" She yelled as Callen and Sam looked at each other and headed to interrogation.

"You're a SEAL and you turn against NCIS, you attack your own people, your country!" She yelled at him

"Agent Callen is not one of my people." He spat back at her.

Before Nell could answer Callen and Sam burst in.

"No he's isn't, but I am." Said Sam who stared at Gunderson as Callen escorted Nell out to where Kensi and Deeks were waiting.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I just wanted answers Callen. I needed to know why he's coming after you what did you do. What his plans are."

"That's what we are trying to find out Nell. You shouldn't have gone in there without backup." Said Callen as he glanced over at Kensi and Deeks, he guided Nell away from them.

"Did you ever stop and think how I'd felt if I lost you Nell?"

Nell looked at him. "He was handcuffed Callen." She said

"Yeah and he's a SEAL Nell. I mean come on, you and both know what could have happened in there." He said frustrated.

Nell stared at Callen as she took a step forward, closing the gap between them. She put her hand to his face, caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry. I just when he told me at the cafe, his target was you. Something snapped and then when you guys were arguing I couldn't wait any longer. I just wanted answers." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You're not gonna lose me." She said as she smiled and kisses him.

"Alright lovebirds, enough of that." Said Deeks. "We got Sam talking to Gunderson." He said as Nell and Callen walked over to join himself and Kensi in front of the plasma.

"Chief Ray Gunderson, US NAVY, Currently assigned to SEAL TEAM 7." Said Sam, not taking his eyes of Gunderson. "You know who I am?"

Gunderson nodded. "Former Chief Sam Hanna, US NAVY SEAL, Last assignment. Special Warfare Development Group. Known as DEVGRU." He said.

"That's right and let's gets one thing straight there's no such thing as a former SEAL."

"Hmmmm." Said Gunderson as he smirked.

"Why are you going after Callen?" Asked Sam. "Who else is on this mission with you? Because we both know SEALS, we work in pairs, where's your partner." Asked Sam.

Gunderson remained silent. "Come on Gunderson, we're both SEALS, you know I'll stay in here until you give me an answer."

Gunderson started to chuckle.

Callen, Nell, Kensi and Deeks looked on from outside.

"Yeah, that's not good." Said Deeks as the others nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't want to be Gunderson right now." Added Kensi.

"Something funny Chief?" Asked Sam.

"Actually yeah" He said as he lent forward"You think you can break me Sam." He said as he put emphasis on his name. "I won't break, you went through the same training I did, but maybe being out for so long working with these civilians." He said as he emphasised the word civilians and looked at the camera. "You've lost your touch." He said as he laughed.

Sam took a step closer to him. "Oh yeah, how about we get started and see if I still go it." Smirked Sam.

 _Meanwhile outside in the boatshed underwater were the 4 other members of his SEAL team, setting explosive charges, before swimming 4 miles back to sea to rendezvous with their RHIB._

Ray chuckled. "You really don't have idea what's going on here do you Sam?"

"So why don't you fill me in then?"

"What and have you guys miss all the fun." He chuckled. "Not a chance." He said as he smirked.

"Son of a bitch!"Yelled Sam as he charged him knocking him back on the floor as Sam's fists connected with his face.

"Sam" Yelled Callen as he and Deeks entered interrogation. "Sam, get off him, he's no good to us dead!" Yelled Callen as he and Deeks managed to pull Sam off him. Sam strode from the room, leaving Callen to face to face with Gunderson. He turned to leave as Gunderson spoke.

"Ah Special Agent G Callen. I see you survived your bullet wound."

"Yeah." Replied Callen. "I have a habit of doing that." He said as he thought back to his drive by shooting he had survived with 5 shots to the torso.

"Seems to me like your luck is going to run out." He said.

Callen smiled. "Not today Gunderson. Your luck ran out the minute you organised that meet with Nell. You knew who I was, so why make the meet if you knew you were going to be picked up by us? It's almost as if you were (says the next words slowly.) counting on it." Realised Callen who looked at the camera before rushing out of the room, pulling out his phone and dialled Hetty's number

"Callen, what's going on?" Said Kensi as he came into view.

"Gunderson wanted to be brought here." He said quickly as Hetty picked up the phone.

"Wait what?" Said Deeks, but before Callen could answer Hetty answered.

"Mr Callen, status update." She asked.

"Hetty, we got a problem, Adrian Bodene is not Adrian Bodene."

"I know Mr Callen, Mr Beale filled me in."

"Okay, he wanted us to catch him; he wanted to be brought here."

"To the boatshed?"

"Yeah."

"Can you have Eric run a test on our security at the boatshed?" He asked as Hetty walked into OPS to see Eric panicking.

"Mr Beale, what's going on?"

"Problem Hetty?" Asked Callen

"Wait one Mr Callen."

"I can't get any eyes and ears inside the boatshed. I've been locked out of the system.

"Well then get back in Mr Beale." Said Hetty

While waiting for Hetty to get back to him a voice he didn't recognise came over speakers attached the screen."

"Agent Callen. Your technical operator has been locked out his system. Any attempt to re-engage the system will result in detonation of explosives that are now armed. Please convey this information back to Director Lange.

"I got it Mr Callen" She replied into the phone.

"Oh, and we are hacked into your system, your phones, your computers. "If you make any attempts to contact emergency services, other operatives, any contact with the outside world. We will not hesitate to detonate. If you make any attempt to leave this boat house the explosives will detonate" Said the voice as Hetty listened.

"You have a man in here, are you telling me your willing to risk his life?" He yelled

Callen received no response.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" He yelled at the blank screen.

The man smirked. "You can try me Agent Callen; however the consequences of not obeying your orders would be devastating for all."

"What do you want?"

"Uncuff Chief Gunderson. You will exit through the trapdoor located in the interrogation room with Chief Gunderson. 1 mile north, you will find a RHIB. Chief Gunderson will bring you to a rendezvous point."

"That's it." Said Callen.

"For now Agent Callen." Said the voice.

 _Callen looked around at his team._

"I don't like this G."

"Neither do I Sam, but I won't let you get blown up."

Callen walked over to Nell as their foreheads touched. "I love you Nell. If I don't come back from this..."

"No, no, no, no, you're gonna come back. We're gonna get you out of this. I love you I don't want to hear your not coming back. Do you understand me! You come back to me" She said as tears came down her face.

"I love you Nell." He said as he kissed her deeply.

"Time to go" Came the voice over the computer. "Remember we have eyes on all of you."

Callen nodded as he took one last look at his team, his family and walked into the interrogation room, uncuffed Gunderson and slipped down the trapdoor into the sea. Callen looked around and saw the supporting beams to the boat house had explosives to them. He watched as they were armed.

"He thought to himself. "What do these SEALS want? Are they rogue and if they are why isn't anyone hunting them down." But his thoughts were interrupted by Gunderson who looked at Callen and said one word. "Swim" He said as he swam towards the RHIB. His thoughts were still back on his team at the boatshed. Their lives in his hands.

 _ **Hey guys, as mentioned before this is the second last chapter. Next chapter will be the last. You know the drill please review. Always love getting your thoughts and feed back!**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Final Act

Chapter 13

 _ **Hey Guys. As mentioned in the A/N this will be the last chapter in this story. Thank you to everyone that has followed this story. Remember guys last chapter in the story. Please review!**_

Meanwhile back at OPS Eric was pacing the floor as Hetty stood deep in thought. "What are we gonna do we can't just leave them there Hetty." Said a frustrated Eric.

"I know Mr Beale. I'm thinking."

"Can you think faster Hetty?" He said not realising he'd basically just accused Hetty of not helping. Hetty stared at him as he continued to talk and pace. "Callen's been kidnapped, our team is under ...I don't know...like house arrest and you and me, we're stuck not able to do anything to help." He said as he continued to pace.

"Mr Beale!" She said with the authoritative voice, which stopped his pacing, forcing him to face her.

"I'm sorry Hetty. I." He started to speak but Hetty put her hand up to stop him.

"Hush Mr Beale." She said as she turned to look into the camera. "I know that you are watching." She said as she stared right into the camera as Eric watched on. "Now, I heard everything was repeated to my team in the boatshed. Know that I have no intentions of breaking any of these rules. However please note that Mr Beale and myself will be leaving the operations centre and heading to the boat house." Said Hetty.

Eric's eyes went wide. "Hetty we can't, if we go there the explosives will detonate."

"Relax Mr Beale, we were told no-one could exit the boat house, no-one said anything about entering it." She said as she continued to stare into the camera.

The SEAL who was monitoring the feeds was impressed, he smiled as he watched Hetty walked out of OPS and Eric follow.

"Hetty, are we really going to the boathouse?"

"Yes Mr Beale, with one minor detour on the way." She said as they made their way down to the garage and headed out.

Hetty and Eric were about three quarters of the way to the boatshed when she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Uh Hetty, why are we stopping?" Asked Eric as Hetty got out of the car.

"To pick up supplies Mr Beale." She said as she opened up what looked an electrical circuit breaker, but inside contained ammo, guns, and most importantly a clean phone.

Eric looked on. "Hetty is that a CIA stash?"

"Indeed Mr Beale." She smiled as she turned back to face Eric. "Come now Mr Beale. We have somewhere to be." She said as she dialled Director Vance's number as they jumped back in the car and headed to the boatshed.

"Leon, Hetty" She said as he picked up the phone.

"Hetty. Something I can help you with. I was just about to head out to a meeting with Secretary.

"Lunch can wait Leon." Said seriously

A serious look came over Leon's face. "What's going on?"

A group of what we believe are rogue Navy Seals have taken Mr Callen and currently holding Mr Hanna, Ms Blye, Mr Deeks and Ms Jones hostage in the boatshed. They have hacked our system and we have been locked out. I am on my way to the boatshed now with Mr Beale. Once we are inside we will have no communication with the outside."

"Jesus" He said as he ran his hand over his face. "Rogue Seals. Hetty, do you GPS tracking on Callen?"

"No Director. Mr Callen's GPS vanished when he and Chief Gunderson left via the trap door in the interrogation room."

"Damn it." He said.

"Director. We need you to find out the names of the rest of the SEALS that have served with Gunderson. Mr Beale had started to drill down when we were locked out of our system. We need to find out where their operating base is and what they want with Callen."

"We will Hetty."

"Director, remember no contact or the explosives will detonate."

"I'll have Gibbs concentrate on finding Callen and locating their base and find out who else is working with Gunderson, once we subdue them we'll work on locating and disarming the explosives. Sit tight Hetty."

Hetty and Eric had arrived at the boatshed as Hetty chuckled. "Well Director there is not much else we can do, can we." She said as she hung up the phone walked to the end of the pier and dropped it in the water.

Eric and Hetty had arrived at the boatshed, walking straight up to the camera, looking straight down the lens. The SEAL who was monitoring the feed, unlocked the door. Hetty heard the lock click as she and Eric made their way into the boatshed, hearing the locks click shut as soon as Eric had entered. They could hear everyone in the main section of the boatshed talking.

"Mr Hanna" Said Hetty causing them all to turn around weapon in hands.

"Hetty! You're lucky you and Eric weren't shot." He said as they lowered their weapons.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

Hetty re-iterated the situation.

"So instead of going to a back up location you came here...to do what exactly?" Asked Deeks.

"To get us out of this Mr Deeks." She said as she smiled. "Gather round."

 _Meanwhile Callen and Gunderson had reached the RHIB. Callen and Gunderson climbed in._

"Up the front, turn around." Said Gunderson as he started the motor.

"You're really not going to tell me what is going on? What I've done to you."

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Gunderson, now shut up and turn around.

"No!" Said Callen. "Enough is enough. You tell me now!" Yelled Callen, who knew while he could handle himself, he wasn't all that confident going up against a Navy Seal.

"Sit down Callen" He ordered as he stood.

Callen smirked. "I'm not one of your men, you can't control me."

"Sit down, or things are gonna get messy."

Callen smirked. "I like messy" He said as he walked forward, as he ducked an incoming punch from Gunderson, they both struggled as the RHIB rocked in the water. Throwing punches, some connecting, some missing. Gunderson punched Callen in the guts before pulling him into a head lock. Callen started to flail, punching him in the side, but it didn't do any good. Gunderson was holding on. He knew the only way come get out of this way to give in. He slowly started to fade out, he let his body go limp, lulling Gunderson in. Gunderson felt Callen go limp. He slowly let him go, easing him down. As Callen felt him lower him down he let his arm drop by his side, reaching down into his boot and pulling down out a small blade. He moved his arm, slicing Gunderson's leg deeply, he felt the blade slice down his leg, and the blood started to gush as yelled out, releasing Callen who quickly moved back out of his range as he watched Gunderson trying to stem the blood flow.

"Now tell me, what is this all about? I read your record, and there's not even a mark for a scuffed boot."

Gunderson remained quiet.

"We're not going anywhere." Said Callen "And unless you get you get some medical attention for that leg. You're gonna bleed out."

"Doesn't matter." He said as he applied pressure to his wound. If we don't make the rendezvous with my team by the set time the explosives will detonate."

All the emotion drained from Callen's face. He moved closer to Gunderson. "When is the rendezvous?" He demanded.

Callen put all the weight he could manage through Gunderson's leg, causing pain as he cried out.

"I'm going to ask again." He said as he increased the pressure on his leg causing Gunderson to wince. "I'm not telling you nothing." He said.

"Fine then." He said as he grabbed the knife and stabbed it deeper into his leg, causing Gunderson to cry out in pain. Callen walked to the controls, turned the key and headed back towards the boatshed. "We're going back." He said

 _Meanwhile back in Washington Gibbs and his team were being briefed on the situation from Director Vance._

"McGee we need to work out if these Rogue Seals are in.."

"Control of the entire network or just the LA office, on it." Said McGee as he finished as he exited the Directors office.

"Dinozzo, Bishop, find.."

"The rest of the SEALS Gunderson served with and their current location. On it." Said Tony as he and Bishop left the office and headed back down to the bullpen.

"What are you gonna do Gibbs."

"Rescue Callen." He said simply as he strode out of the Directors Office and down the stairs, went to his desk, picked up his go bag and headed for the elevator.

"Going somewhere boss?"

"Yeah LA. Call with any updates and keep the Director in the loop." He said before stepping in the elevator.

Vance walked out of his office and watched at Gibbs bid his team goodbye and walked into the elevator. He turned and entered MTAC.

"I need a satellite positioned over our boat house site in Los Angeles." He said to one of the tech, who started typing on his computer.

"We'll have a visual in 7 minutes." Vance nodded not taking his eyes off the screen.

 _Meanwhile back at the boat house. The team were still trying to find a ways out as arguments started erupt between them._

"We don't even know if there is an explosive." Said Deeks.

"You really want to risk it Deeks? Fine! Go walk through the front door. Get us all blown up!" Said a frustrated Sam.

"Gentleman that is enough!" Yelled Hetty.

"Arguments are not helping anyone. Now has anyone found any of the explosives?"

"No" They all mumbled.

"Which is why I still think we should walk out the front door." Mumbled Deeks.

"Yeah, you go do that." Said Sam sarcastically causing Hetty to shoot him a look. "Sorry Hetty."

"Mr Hanna. I need you to focus. If this was your mission where would you have put the explosives?'

Sam looked around. I would have put them on the main beams, take out the whole building."

"But we've checked there, there's nothing." Said Kensi as Sam sat deep in thought.

"I can try to hack in the system Hetty see if.." Said Eric before Hetty put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm sorry Mr Beale, but we can't risk it. They are still watching." She said.

 _10 minutes until Gunderson gets here. If he's not here we detonate." Said one of the SEALS._

"Underwater" Said Sam.

"Mr Hanna?" Queried Hetty.

"The explosives. They're not on the boat shed. They're on the beams underwater." He realised.

Sam knew they were being watched and walked over to Hetty and whispered.

"Can you reach them Mr Hanna?" She whispered.

"I can try Hetty, but if those sensors go off, we're toast."

"Do what you have to Sam." She said as Sam made his way to the interrogation room.

 _Meanwhile Callen had arrived back and was heading towards the boatshed, cutting the engine as they floated towards it._

Hetty signalled for Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell to join her.

"Where's Sam going?" Whispered Deeks.

"The explosives are on the support beams under the water. Mr Hanna is going to see what can be done, however there maybe a real chance that we don't get out of this alive.

The 5 of them looked at each other as the true gravity of the situation came down upon them.

"Kens." Said Deeks as he grabbed her hand and led her away. "Kensi I love you. I always have and I think of part of you knows that I always have and I'm sorry that I haven't told you before. I'm sorry that its taken me until now to show you how I feel about you." He said as he grabbed Kensi's face and kissed her.

Nell, Eric and Hetty looked on, smiling.

 _Meanwhile Sam was leaning down the trap door in interrogation when he saw Callen float up in the RHIB with an injured Gunderson on board._

"Callen!" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Him not so much." He said as he pointed to Gunderson.

"We need to find these explosives. I can't see anything from here." Said Sam.

"Yeah, you want me to dive down see what I can find. Can't risk the sensors." Said Sam.

Suddenly Gunderson's watch started to beep causing him to smile. "Time is up." He said as he chuckled.

Sam! Get the others now." He said as Sam yelled for the others. "Nell!" He yelled.

"Callen. Guys, we've gotta go now. Trap door interrogation." Said Sam as he ran into the main body of the boatshed.

Deeks took Kensi's hand as Eric took Nell's as they and Hetty head for the trapdoor.

"Callen!" She exclaimed as she saw him.

 _Elsewhere the SEALS looked at their watch as he hit the countdown to detonation. 10 seconds._

Gundersons watch started beeping rapidly before beeping for the last time. "Times up" He said breathlessly

"Nell!" Yelled Callen as he jumped up from the RHIB through the trapdoor and covered Nell and pushing Sam out of the way as the explosive detonated. Deeks pulled Kensi into him as Eric and Hetty held onto each other as the boathouse exploded.

Vance watched on is disbelief as the boathouse exploded right in front of his eyes, stumbling backwards and into a seat, struggling to process what he'd just scene.

"Send LAPD to the scene, tell them Agents from NCIS will be there shortly. Ask Special Agents McGee, Dinozzo and Bishop to report to MTAC right now and inform Special Agent Gibbs that the boathouse has exploded with our team inside.

 _20 minutes later Agents had arrived on scene and watched as the bodies of Callen, Sam, Hetty, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric. They watched as they were all checked for pulses. The EMT's lowered their heads and nodded no as they covered the bodies._

 _The agent wiped a tear away from his eye and dialled into MTAC where he was waiting along with Dinozzo, Bishop and McGee were waiting._

" _Sit rep" Asked Director Vance._

" _Bodies of Agents, Callen, Hanna, Blye, Detective Deeks, Analyst Jones, Tech Operator Beale and Director Lange have been pulled from the water. Non responsive. They have been pronounced dead at the scene._

 _The room fell silent as McGee, Dinozzo and Bishop looked at each other. "Thank you Agent." He said as he cut off MTAC transmission. "Get me Gibbs" Said the Director._

" _Leon, you have news?" Asked Gibbs._

" _I'm sorry Gibbs, they uh didn't make it."_

 _Gibbs fell silent. "Gibbs?"_

" _I heard you Leon."_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I'm gonna find the SEALS that did this Leon."_

" _No Gibbs." He replied_

" _We're going to find the SEALS responsible." He said. "I'll be on the next flight out."_

 _A week later funerals were held for the entire team. Gibbs attended each funeral, promising there and then there deaths were not in vein and they will be avenged._

 _ **Hey Guys I will write a sequel to this. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, remember to please review!**_


End file.
